


Unfortunately Yours (SasuFemNaru)

by Otaku_Lucky_Star



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Lack of Communication, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lucky_Star/pseuds/Otaku_Lucky_Star
Summary: Due to the problem of low birthrates in Konoha, Naruko and her friends are forced to be paired up randomly to repopulate their village. As she unfortunately gets picked to be with Sasuke, Sakura grows jealous and hateful towards Naruko.As Sasuke and Naruko grow closer together, unfortunate events are trying to tear them apart.(Sasuke x Female Naruto)
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 69
Kudos: 326





	1. Unfortunately Yours

"Naruko, what're you doing?!" yelled Sakura as she saw me lying on the grass.

"I'm looking at the sky..." I replied softly as I closed my eyes to try and nap.

"Are you crazy?! Lady Tsunade called us all in for an emergency meeting, so get your ass off the ground!" she yelled as she stomped on the ground, making the Earth shake beneath me. 

"But Sakura-chan~ I'm sleepyyy! The old lady can wait a second," I said as I turned to my side, ignoring her violent stomps.

"But Naruko-!" she was then quickly cut off by the voice I most detest.

"Sakura..." 

I flinched as I heard that familiar voice. I sat up and looked at my rival with hateful eyes. 

"Don't waste your breath talking to a wall," he stated while walking up to her. 

I frowned angrily and took the chance to stand up and point at that idiot in annoyance. "Who the hell you callin' a wall?!"

"You're right, you're more off a slug: slow, lazy, and ugly."

"What?!" I shouted as I clenched my fists tightly.

"Ooh Sasuke~, you're always so clever~!" Sakura said lovingly. 

"Who's side are you on?!" I yelled at Sakura in disbelief.

"Sasuke's~!"

I facepalmed with a sigh. _Shocker...she's always on his side when he's around. What a great friend she is..._

Sasuke looked at me with a smirk, content with my angry face. 

_That damn good for nothing bastard! I'm gonna clock him in the face!_

I began to run up to him, ready to throw a punch, "I hate you, Sasuke!" 

Before I could reach him, Sakura stood before him, then grabbed ahold of my fist, and threw me to the ground. "Now Naruko, what did Kakashi-sensei say about fighting~?"

I twitched as I felt the pain consume my face. "He...started it..." I said with pain in my voice. I slowly sat myself up and looked at them with a frown.

Sasuke crouched down before, looking at me with belittling eyes and a prideful smirk, "The dirt really emphasizes your trashy look."

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled as I tried to punch him again. 

He caught my fist and lowered his face to my ear. "Baka."

I felt my face warm up slightly in embarrassment and quickly pushed him away. "I hate you!"

He stood up and walked away with that prideful smirk. "Let's go, Sakura."

She squealed happily as he said her name. She then quickly walked next to him, smiling at him with her dopey grin. Sasuke paid her no attention, as usual, so she took the chance to look back at me. She then mouthed the words, "he said my name!" to me, and all I could do was sigh and give a small smile. 

_She may be a two-faced bitch, but she can still be cute. It must be nice to be in love._

* * *

"You all may be wondering why I called you guys in today," said Lady Tsunade as she crossed her arms in front of the group of ninja.

"As you all know, we are experiencing a great shortage of young ninja in this village. Our population is dying out, and there are no children to take the places of those who have died," she paused and looked around the room to create a tense feeling in the air. "Look around the room!" She shouted angrily, "What do guys all share in common?"

I rolled my eyes at the old lady's words and began to pick my ear. "Whatta lame meeting. It's not like we were told this info like a billion times or anything," I said sarcastically as I looked over at Sakura.

"Shut up Naruko and listen to Lady Tsunade for once!" She said as she forced my hand out of my ear. "And could you also try to be more ladylike? For God's sake, you're 18 now, so act like a woman!"

I sighed at her truthful words. "Yeah yeah..."

"You're wasting your time, Sakura... you can't teach a slug how to be a butterfly." He then looked at me with another one of those smirks.

I clenched my fist angrily. _This stupid jerk-! I'll kill em!_

I was about to say something back, but I stopped myself. "You know what? I'm not gonna insult you back. Sakura's right. I'm a grown woman now and grown women don't result to petty bickering."

He looked at me displeased while Sakura gave me a satisfied nod. 

Lady Tsunade looked around the room as she called everyone to silence. "Everyone in this room is single and of age to marry and have children!" 

The word single struck Sakura and me hard. _Shit, she acts like we wanna be single._

"As of today, everyone in this room will be paired up with someone of the opposite sex to marry and procreate!"

"That's bull!" I yelled angrily. 

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Someone else yelled.

Everyone began to shout angrily at the news. Tsunade grew impatient and struck the wall angrily, getting the attention of everyone. 

"The village will no longer exist if we don't work on solving this problem. If you really love this village, you will do this mission, for this is our only solution!"

Everyone stayed silent, realizing the truth they never wanted to admit. 

_This is our only option..._

"Well, now that we're all on the same page..." she motioned her hand towards Shizune, signaling for her to bring in the two boxes she was carrying. 

"Your pairs will be determined by luck. There will be one box for the ladies and one for the men. Whoever you get will be your partner until you can conceive. After, you can do whatever you want with your 'marriage.' Are there any questions?"

I lifted up my hand quickly and began to shout, "What if we don't like who we get? Can we redraw?!"

"No!" She retorted. "You cannot redraw."

"You guys will take turns drawing names. If you were selected and you had not drawn, you will go with the person that selected you. If not, you will have a chance to draw a name. We don't have an even equal amount of both genders, so if you weren't chosen or the names run out, you will not have to be apart of this mission. Any other questions?"

Suddenly, hands went flying up, and people were now full of questions. She sighed as she massaged her temple, not wanting to answer all the questions she saw. 

"Look people, I'm basically giving you guys permission to go and sleep around and have messy sex, legally. I know the majority of you guys like sex. Sex is good. Sex is fun. And now you won't have to worry about protection cuz the point is to get knocked up. So why are y'all complaining?"

_She kinda has a point, but not all of us just want to go around and get pregnant with a stranger. This is morally wrong. We're marrying a stranger, having a kid, and then probably divorcing just so we can have a chance at real love...it's not fair...it's not fair to the two partners or even the kid!_

I felt Sakura look at me, so I looked over to face her. "This is wrong," I said.

"I know..." she replied as she looked over at Sasuke, "I know..."

_Poor Sakura...She might not end up with him...but then again, who would wanna actually spend their life with him?_

I was deep in thought, wondering what I could do to stop this ridiculous mission. "I'm going to say something-" 

"Don't!" yelled Sakura quickly. "Don't...We have to do what we can for our village, even if it means sacrificing ourselves."

"Sakura-chan..." 

I looked at her sad expression and felt pity for her. I then glanced over to Sasuke to see him completely unphased by the situation. It was the same emotionless face. 

_Stupid bastard doesn't even care about Sakura's feelings..._

He suddenly looked over and made eye contact with me. I quickly looked away and continued to think. 

After the constant back and forth with questions, everyone went up to pick a name from the boxes.

Dozens of people had gone up, yet mine nor any of my team mate's names had been called.

It was finally my turn to go up. I went up to the box and held my breath. 

_I'm scared...I've never been so freaking terrified of anything in my life before! My whole future rides on a stupid draw! All my firsts, all my dreams, everything's being taken away by a random guy! Ugh, and it'll be even worse if I get paired up with one of my friends! It'll be so freaking awkward!_

"Naruko...we don't have all day," growled the old lady.

I took a huge gulp and reached into the box.

_But...I have to do this...for Konoha...If I'm going to be Hokage one day, I need to put all my personal feelings behind for the sake of the village...This mission is a test of my resolve to be Hokage..._

I shuffled the papers with my hands before finally deciding on one to pick. _Please, please, please~ let it be someone I'll be able to get along with- or maybe even fall in love with- so this whole damn mission won't be so painful..._

I pulled out the sheet of paper slowly, shaking at the thought of who could be on it. I stared at the paper that laid in the palm of my hand in fear, afraid to open it.

"Naruko, I swear if you don't-!"

"Calm your tits old lady, I'm opening it up right now!"

_Just open it...rip off the bandaid, Naruko..._

I opened it quickly with my eyes closed, afraid to read the name of my husband-to-be. I then took another deep breath and opened my eyes, only to stare at the black ink in disbelief.

As soon as I saw the name, I quickly dropped the paper onto the floor and looked over at my fated man. My eyes widened in terror when I realized who I was going to be spending the next year or so of my life with.

"Naruko, please read the name you received," Shizune said as she tapped my shoulder, trying to get me to snap out of my shock.

My lips were trembling and I couldn't make a sound. 

"Naruko?" 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to speak. 

"Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Unfortunate Pair

Sasuke and I held eye contact for what felt like forever. I knew that only Shizune knew my partner, for my voice was only strong enough for her to hear, but judging from the way Sasuke and I held each other's gaze, I couldn't help but feel as if he knew it was him. Something about his eyes told me he knew it would have been us together, no matter if it was him that drew the name or me.

Shizune tapped my shoulder and shook her head, "Naruko, I need you to move so everyone else can have a turn at drawing their names."

I looked over at Shizune with a sudden drop to my heart. "I...I can't redraw?"

"No..."

I looked back at Sasuke angrily, frowning as I crushed the paper that held his name in my hands. _Why did it have to be him?!_

The thought of Sakura's saddened expression crossed my mind, and all I could do was sigh. _What am I going to tell her...?_

"Naruko...I really need you to-"

"I'm going! Geez, you guys really don't care about anyone but yourselves!" I was furious. Furious about this mission and who I had to spend my time with. Slowly, I approached my team mates, terrified to give Sakura the news.

I stood in front of Sakura as she held her hands close to her chest in fear. Out of guilt I looked at the ground and tightened my fists. 

"Naruko...who'd you get?" she asked nervously. 

_Damn it all! Ugh! Come on Naruko, just tell her! Just rip off the stupid band-aid!_

I looked up at her as calmly as possible, but my lips trembled with fear. "Sa...Sas...I got Sa-"

"She got me."

Both of us looked towards Sasuke in shock.

"You got me, right, Naruko?" He looked at me with emotionless eyes. His tone was calm and he looked like he couldn't care less about the situation.

I wanted to punch him and his apathetic attitude. _That idiot! How could he just say it like that?!_

Sakura looked at me and began to panic, "Is this true Naruko?! Did you really get Sasuke?!" I saw tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes as she questioned me. 

I nodded silently in shame. Her sobbing was unbearably painful, and Sasuke's expression didn't help with my frustration. Team 7 was officially torn apart.

Suddenly, Tsunade began to shout to get our attention, breaking us away from our situation. "If you were chosen, please walk to the right with your partner!" 

Sasuke and I looked at each other, and the anger I felt turned into nervousness. _Out of everyone I could have gotten, I got him. Shit, I rather have been with Kiba!_

Sasuke began to walk away, leaving me behind with Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I'm so-"

"It's okay, Naruko... It's just a mission. I know you don't love him, so I know after you'll give him to me."

"Yeah I will. I can't even imagine staying with him longer than I have to!" I said with an awkward laugh. 

She smiled sadly as she sent me off to be by his side. _Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't get in the way of your happy ending!_

I gave my last smile towards my best friend and then ran up to Sasuke. I stood next to him, keeping a distance as I crossed my arms.

"This is just a mission, so don't get any ideas!" I stated angrily.

"Hmph, I could say the same to you, idiot," he then rested his arm on top of my head and gave a sly smile, "Don't fall for me, okay shortie?"

I felt my heart pause for a second as he said those words. I quickly slapped his arm away and shouted, "As if!"

I looked away with a pout and crossed my arms again. I then glanced up at him to see him smiling. _He really thinks this mission is a joke...stupid bastard..._

Tsunade came back on stage to give further instructions on our mission. "We have run out of names, so for those who are left remaining on the left side, you are dismissed!"

I looked to the left to see Sakura standing with Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. _Those lucky bastards...Wait what?! There's clearly one more pair that can be made! How come Sakura-?_

"That's not fair! That girl didn't get a pair and there are still some guys leftover!" shouted an angry ninja.

Tsunade looked at that ninja angrily and shouted: "She is exempt from this mission due to the fact that she is needed in the hospital. Any Jonin that is deemed crucial to the functions of this village has been exempt from this mission. You all have been selected because we need you on this mission to create a strong future generation of ninjas!"

_She basically just said we're not important enough to not be used as incubators, stupid old hag..._

"Now, for you all who have been unfortunately picked, you will all be escorted to have marriage licenses done; then with your partner, you must decide where you both will be staying. You will have a week to decide on your place together, then you have two years to conceive. If by the end of the two years you have not conceived, you and your partner will be moved off of the mission and switched with someone else."

_So all I have to do is spend two years with Sasuke and not get pregnant. How hard can that be?! I just have to make sure he knows I have no intention of restoring his stupid clan, and then I'll switch with Sakura so she can have him and I'll have my freedom! Damn it Naruko, you're good!_

I nodded at my great scheme as I smiled to myself. _I'm an actual genius! This way I can avoid sleeping with him, and that's the last thing I want to do._

* * *

We were next in line to be given our license. I shivered at the thought of being on the same certificate together. 

"Names?" The worker asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruko Uzumaki."

He preceded to type in the information. "Would your wife like to change her last name to yours?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Excuse me?! I don't want to give up my last name!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"Then the kid's last name will be Uchiha," he said with a glare.

"No, it's going to be Uzumaki! Wait, what am I even saying?! I'm not having your kid!"

He rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms. "It's just a last name, idiot," he said beginning to lose his patience.

"No, it's not! If I take on your last name, that's like saying you own me, and I will not be owned by you!" 

Sasuke sighed as he whispered into the worker's ear. 

"What're you telling him?!" I shouted.

He looked back up at me and shrugged.

"Damn you Sasuke!" 

The worker quickly finished up his job and printed out our certificate. "Welcome to the married life, Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. May fate know what it was doing when it paired you two together..."

I cringed at his statement and quickly grabbed the certificate. I folded it up and shoved it into my pocket. "Thanks, but don't worry, we'll be back to get a divorce."

I began to stomp away angrily as Sasuke walked calmly by my side. "You're really in a sour mood," he stated.

"Oh really? Wow, I never noticed. It's not like I'm being forced to marry and have the child of my rival or anything," I said sarcastically.

"You're being immature about this."

I quickly stopped walking and turned to grab onto his shirt. "Listen Sasuke, unlike you, I care about this whole situation. I don't want to just have a kid with some asshole I don't even love. I have my morals. And if you had some sort of heart, you would realize how badly you're hurting Sakura. She's in love with you and I'm not. She should be with you, not me. So now I'm feeling like shit because I have you when it should have been her."

He looked at me with his cold eyes. "Who said I didn't care about this situation?"

"Your whole attitude!"

"Tch. The same way you don't love me, I don't love Sakura. So you're also in the wrong when trying to pair me with her, idiot."

I growled in anger and pushed him against the wall, placing my hand on his chest to pin him down.

He smirked as he looked at me with belittling eyes. "Sakura is annoying, and you're an idiot. But if I had to choose between the two, I would choose the idiot."

I felt my heart do that pause thing again, and I quickly shook it off. _What is this asshole getting at?_

"Besides, who said I couldn't make you love me?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Huh?! That would never happen! Besides, you hate me too!" 

"I never said that."

I looked at him with wide eyes. I slowly removed my hand from his bare chest and moved back. _What is he saying? He does hate me...right?_

"Naruko, I'll warn you again. Don't go falling for me."

He started to walk away slowly, leaving me behind with my thoughts. 

I quickly snapped out of my trance and yelled back at him, "I would never!" 

I ran up to him and walked by his side like a child, stomping with a pout. "You think you can seduce every girl you meet, but I'm different Sasuke. You should have known that since we were kids. All because we're in this unfortunate situation, that doesn't mean anything's gonna change."

He smirked at my words as we continued to walk down the hall. 

"We'll see..."


	3. Bickering

I heard him sigh as we walked out of the building. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and continued to ignore him. Outside, I saw Sakura waiting for us to arrive. "Hey guys..." she said sadly.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and slowly began to make his way behind me, leaving me to do the talking with Sakura. _Dick move..._

"Hey Sakura-chan, I saw you were lucky enough to get away from this stupid mission," I said awkwardly while trying to break the ice.

"Yeah...I didn't know I wouldn't be participating until Lady Tsunade said it herself. It was probably a last-minute decision...but I kinda wish..." she then looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes, "...I was chosen..."

_Sakura-chan...ugh this whole situation is stupid!_

"U-uh nahhh, this whole mission is a total drag! A-and I would have rather been left out of this mission too! You know me, I don't need a man! I will be the future Hokage after all! And if Lady Tsunade doesn't need anyone, I don't either! Besides, who has time to raise snotty kids, bleh!" I said trying to cheer her up.

She giggled at my gesture and smiled, "Yeah, kids are kinda bleh."

I nodded happily as I threw in another statement: "Yeah! And guys ain't shit!" 

We were laughing with each other when Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, ruining our moment. "I don't want to be rude, but we need to go, Naruko."

_That's right, this asshole is my 'husband' now..._

I sighed as I remembered the painful nightmare that had become my reality. "Sorry Sakura-chan, we gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?" 

She nodded and her smile began to loosen.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan..._

* * *

Sasuke and I were walking side by side in silence. It was awkward, and I was getting ready to leave the situation by running home. 

"So..." I heard Sasuke say, "Where are we going to live?"

"Huh?!"

His face flushed a light pink as he became flustered. "I-It's not like I want to live with you or anything, but we need to find a place before the end of the week..."

_Crap, that's right. I gotta live with this bastard for 2 years..._

"I dunno. I gotta think about it," I replied uninterested as I picked my nose.

"Naruko."

"Hm?" 

"You're disgusting."

"Excuse me?!"

Sasuke looked at me with a face as he distanced himself from me. "You're 18 and still picking your nose in public like a child. I'm a guy and you don't even see me doing that myself, idiot."

"Why does it matter that I pick my nose?!"

"Because if I'm going to be living with you, I don't want to be around someone who picks their nose 24/7 in public!"

"Well that's life. You can't always live in comfort," I stated as I dug into my nose to get the booger that was bothering me for the past few minutes. 

"No, that's disgusting! Picking your ear is one thing, but I cross the line with boogers. You're just a nasty slug," he said completely disgusted with my actions. 

"What? Are you a germaphobe?" I asked as I looked at the booger on my finger. 

"No..." he retorted as he looked at the slugger on my finger.

 _Don't tell me-!_ I smiled wickedly at my devious plan. I waved my finger that had the booger on it at him, and every time I would move it, he would move away in fear.

"So you are a germaphobe!" I yelled with an evil laugh.

"Naruko, I swear if you flick that at me-"

I quickly flinched the booger with a chuckle, "Oops! My finger slipped~"

He quickly jumped away and began to summon his jutsu: "Fire style, Fireball jutsu!"

My eyes widened as I tried to scurry away in fear. "Sasuke, why the fu-?! Ahhh!"

* * *

"I fucking hate you," I spat as I sat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I was completely burnt and my clothes were dusty from the ash.

Sasuke sat beside me while eating his bowl of ramen. "You're the one that pushed me to do that..."

"Sasuke, it was a fucking booger!"

"Whatever, just eat your ramen before I change my mind about paying for it."

I pouted as I broke open my chopsticks. "Don't think this is enough for me to forgive you for burning me to a crisp," I slurred while I slurped on my noodles. 

I heard him sigh as I ate my food loudly. "Tch, you're so unmanned..."

"Yeah, and? I'm low maintenance," I snapped back as I slurped the bowl clean. 

"You're an idiot..."

I had finished my bowl and I was tempted to order another one. Out of boredom, I decided to look at Sasuke to see what was taking him so long to finish. He was eating elegantly, taking his time to eat every noodle. His space was clean and he made no sound while eating.

"You eat like a girl," I blurted as I laid down on top of the counter. 

"No, I just eat like a mannered human."

I rolled my eyes and dug my head into the space between my arms as if it were a pillow.

"You two sure fight like a married couple," laughed the old man. He left the noodles to boil and then turned around to face us.

"Huh?!" we both shouted in unison.

"You guys squabble a lot, but you can tell you two care a lot for each other," he said as he picked up my bowl with a smile. 

"Old man, you got the wrong idea," I said as I crossed my arms, "We're rivals."

He smirked as he passed me another bowl. "Naruko, I've known you since you were a little girl. I even know when you're craving another bowl of Ramen, and if I can tell these things, I know you care about this guy, and I can see on his face how much he cares for you too."

I stayed silent at his words. _I do care for him but as a friend and a rival. Not romantically, gross._

I stared at my bowl while I was deep in thought. Suddenly, I saw my bowl move away. I quickly looked over to see Sasuke pouring half of it into his bowl. 

"I'm paying so I get to do what I want with this bowl," he said as he gave me back my bowl.

"No, you can't-!"

He quickly shoved noodles into my mouth to stop me from talking. "Shut up and eat."

I looked back at my bowl as I munched on the noodles he gave me. _Stupid jerk..._

"See? A married couple," laughed the old man.

"No! We're just in an unfortunate situation! Tell him, Sasuke!"

I turned to look at him in hope that he would do a better job at explaining than me, but he just sat there eating.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm eating."

"Ughhh!" I groaned as I picked up my bowl to eat it in seconds. I slammed it back down and yelled, "Get me another one, old man!"

"Naruko, I didn't give you-!"

"Shaddup! I'm stress eating!" I yelled as I looked at his annoyed face. "Old man! Keep them coming until I say stop! Sasuke's paying so put it on his tab!"

"Naru-!"

"Sorry, can't talk right now, _I'm eating_ ," I said out of pettiness.

"Naruko!" He shouted as he took the third bowl away from me. "Stop messing around, idiot!"

"I'm not, so give me back my bowl!" 

"I won't," he said firmly.

I clenched my fists as I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears. "Please..." I begged. "I've had a rough day and I want to eat...this is how I cope," I said sadly as I forced my tears to stay in. 

I couldn't look at him. I kept my gaze down at my thighs as I pleaded for him to have some sort of pity for me. I felt so weak and vulnerable, and I never wanted to show him this side of me, but after today, I couldn't keep my emotions hidden anymore. 

I heard him click his tongue as he returned the bowl to me. I slowly turned around and continued to look down as I ate. 

"Just don't eat too much," he said softly.

I felt a smile appear on my face at his kindness. "Thank you," I whispered.

I continued to eat my ramen and I felt a sudden urge to tell him that he wasn't as much of a dick as I thought he was. So I cleared my throat and placed my chopsticks down into my empty bowl. 

"Sasuke!" I shouted a little nervous about what I was about to say.

"Hm?"

I began to twiddle my thumbs nervously as I felt my cheeks get warm. "I just wanted to say...that uh...damnit!" I yelled with a racing heart. _Ugh, why is it so hard to **not** insult him?!_

I heard him give a small laugh under his breath. He patted my head and spoke softly to me, "I know."

I looked up at him with a nervous expression and pink cheeks. "I didn't even say anything!"

"You don't have to."

"But-!"

"Shut up and eat, idiot."

I felt my heart beat rapidly, and I couldn't tell if it was from anger or nervousness. "Damn it Sasuke, let me speak!"

He picked up my chopsticks and grabbed the new bowl of ramen the old man had just put down.

"What're you-?!"

He shoved the piece of ham that was in my bowl down my throat. "Shut up and eat."

I was choking on the piece of ham as I banged on the table with my fist. _I'm gonna fucking die on ham!_

I punched my chest madly until the ham slipped down my throat. "Are you trying to kill me?!" 

"No, but if you keep trying to give me compliments like Sakura, I'm going to have to kill you."

I felt my face flush a shade of pink. "As if!" I yelled completely embarrassed. I reached for the bowl and ate it rapidly. "I take back what I was gonna say anyway! You don't deserve a compliment from me!"

He looked at my embarrassed expression with a small smile as he rested his head on his knuckles. "You're an idiot."

"Shaddup!"

The old man placed down my fifth bowl and smiled at me. He mouthed a few words to me, and those words made my heart stop. I felt my face warm up as the blush on my skin intensified, making me brighter than a lightbulb. 

"Idiot, why're you so red?" asked Sasuke completely unaware of what the old man told me.

"No reason!" I grabbed the bowl and continued to wolf it down like an animal. 

"You're going to choke again, idiot."

"No I'm-!" I began to choke on a noddle. I smacked the table as I gasped for air. Sasuke sighed as I made a scene. 

"Idiots never learn..."

"Shaddup!" 


	4. I Hate Sasuke

It was getting late and Sasuke and I had just left Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. I walked out with a smile and a stuffed belly.

"I ate so much it feels like I'm about to explode!" I shouted happily.

Sasuke stared at his empty wallet, upset with the sudden expenses he had to pay. He clicked his tongue and stuffed the wallet back into his pocket. "You actually ate 10 bowls of Ramen...are you even human?"

I smirked at him as I grabbed onto his cheek playfully. "Thanks Sasuke~"

He slapped my hand away and turned his face away from me. "Shut up, idiot."

I smiled at his reaction as we continued down the moonlit street. It was quiet and for the first time we weren't bickering with each other. 

Watching the night sky as we walked towards my apartment, calmed me. It helped clear my mind from all the negative thoughts that controlled my brain, but as we passed each apartment complex, it brought back the reality of my unfortunate fate.

I was covered in ash from Sasuke's jutsu and my emotions were wreaked from today's turn of events. Knowing I had to live with the one person I hated the most, made my stomach turn. I felt as if I was betraying my best friend. 

_Sakura-chan should be in my place..._

I glanced up at Sasuke and back towards the ground. I sighed heavily, and turned to ask Sasuke a question: "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"We never decided on where we were gonna live."

He stayed silent, his expression never changing. He truly was unphased by our unfortunate situation.

We had finally reached my apartment and we stood in front of my complex. "I guess we can talk about the whole living situation tomorrow," I suggested as I yawned.

He nodded as he placed his hands inside his pockets. 

It was silent and it was getting awkward again, quickly. 

_What the hell am I supposed to say?! This situation is just so awkward! Do I just say good night and bolt away or am I suppose to say something else??? Why am I overthinking so much today?!_

I was overthinking everything and my face showed my complex expression. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts with a tap on my shoulder.

"Naruko..."

I looked at him with innocent eyes from his sudden tap. 

"Get some rest and don't let this situation go to your head. Knowing you, you'll stay up all night overthinking like an idiot."

I clenched my fist at him as I heard him call me an idiot. "I swear, call me an idiot one more time and I'll knock your teeth out."

"Idiottt," he said mockingly.

I went to punch him but he quickly grabbed ahold of my fist. "We'll continue fighting tomorrow," he whispered softly into my ear.

My cheeks began to warm up from the sound of his voice. I tried to push him away with my other hand as my heart did that skipping thing again. 

He looked at me with a smirk, letting go of my hand. "Night." He then turned away from me and began to walk away. 

As I watched him leave, I crossed my arms in annoyance. _That cocky jerk...I hate him..._

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a knock at my window. I turned over to my side to see if that would magically make the noise go away, but it didn't. The noise got louder and louder until I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my damn window?!" I yelled as I sat up to face the window.

My eyes widened and I quickly covered my body with my blanket that was on the floor. "Sasuke?!" 

He slowly slid open the window and sat down on the railing of the window. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked with a pink face.

"You weren't outside so I came to check on you."

"What the hell Sasuke?! You could've knocked on my door like an actual human!"

"Would you have opened it?" 

I rolled my eyes at his remark. 

"I thought so."

"Hmph, but you could have waited outside until I was ready," I said as I laid back down in my bed. 

"When would that be? One in the afternoon?"

"Maybe..." I replied as I covered my face with the blanket in embarrassment.

"Naruko," I heard him say with an annoyed tone. "Get up!" He yelled as he pulled my blanket off of me. 

I squealed as I tried to get my blanket back from him. "Sasuke, give it back!" I yelled completely embarrassed.

I wore nothing but a long baggy T-shirt and my underwear to sleep, and having him look at me was not only embarrassing but slightly taboo as well. 

"Why? It's not like I'm interested in your body, idiot."

"I don't care, I'm still a woman!"

"Really? All I see is an unmannered slug."

"Ugh, just get out!" I quickly pushed him out my window and slid it shut so he couldn't get back in. 

_Stupid jerk! Hurting my womanly pride right at the start of the day!_

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to change. I brushed my hair then tied it into two ponytails. 

As I was putting on my clothes, I looked in the mirror and began to stare at myself. _I think I have a pretty body...I mean I'm pretty hot, right? Then why...?_

I slapped my face angrily at my thoughts. "What're you thinking Naruko?! You look great! Don't let some ass hole tell you anything different!" 

I nodded at my statement and smiled in the mirror. _I am a gorgeous woman!_

* * *

I walked out of my apartment to see Sasuke waiting outside by the light pole. I stood dead in my tracks before taking a deep breath. _Why am I getting so nervous?!_

He suddenly looked over at me with his cold gaze, and I quickly looked away as soon as our eyes met. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Hurry up, idiot," he commanded as he began to walk away.

"I'm going!" I yelled.

I sprinted towards him, trying to catch up to him. "What's the plan?" I asked with a loud yawn.

"Find a place to stay at."

"Well duh, I know that, but where are we going?"

"You're asking too many questions," he said with a slightly irritated tone. 

"Well I'm sorry," I replied sarcastically. Suddenly an important thought ran through my mind. "Hey wait a second!" I blurted.

"What now, idiot?"

"Why can't we just live at your place?!"

"Well, why can't we live at _your_ place?" He retorted.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, stupid."

Sasuke stopped walking to look at me with his dark eyes. "You're even dumber on an empty stomach."

"Hey-!" Before I could finish my insult, the sound of my growling stomach interrupted our argument.

He sighed as he turned back around. "Let's go eat."

"Wa-wait, I'm not done talking!"

"We'll talk while we eat."

* * *

We ended up at a waffle cafe. I looked at the menu excitedly at all the combinations. "I dunno what to get!" I shouted like a child.

"Just pick something."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get something and end up hating it. I gotta take my time."

"Hmph. Knowing you, you would still eat it no matter what it was."

I stuck out my tongue playfully at him. "You're probably right." 

He rolled his eyes and covered his mouth with his hands. 

I finally chose something from the menu, and the waiter came by to take our orders. Now that I had nothing to do, sitting across from him felt even more awkward than before. 

_I can't take my mind off of what he said this morning. I know it doesn't matter that he isn't interested in my body, but that hurts my pride as a woman!_

"If you keep thinking like that, your brain's going to explode, idiot."

"Shaddup!" I shouted as I picked up my drink and drank it in gulps. 

"What was on your mind?" He asked as he rested his face on his knuckles to look at me. 

"Nothing much..."

"It's about what I said earlier today, isn't it?"

"No! ...Yes..."

He chuckled at my honesty. "Why do you suddenly care about what I say? Hmm, are you falling for me?" he teased.

"No, of course not! J-just forget it!" 

"Hmm? Are you sure you don't want to know why I said I wasn't interested?"

I nodded my head rapidly. "Yeah, cuz I don't care!"

He chuckled again at my outburst. Usually, his mocking laughter would make me angry, but this time, it brought a smile to my face. _After spending all this time with him, it feels like I'm spending time with a different Sasuke...I guess he really isn't that bad of a guy..._

He had stopped his chuckling and directed his attention to me. His usual expressionless face slowly turned into an almost unnoticeable smile as he looked at me. That small smile that would have been unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know him well, spoke volumes to my heart. 

My heart dropped and my palms became sweaty. I was nervous again and all he did was smile. _What's_ _going on with me...?_

"Naruko," he whispered gently. 

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and goosebumps quickly controlled my body. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. All I could do was stare and fall under his spell. _Damn it! What is wrong with me?! Say something Naruko!_

"Hey guys!"

We both jumped at the sudden voice and quickly directed our attention to it to see Sakura standing in front of our table. _My savior!_

"Wow, you guys sure seem close... that's good to see..." she said clearly heartbroken.

"What? No, we're just-"

"We are getting along," he interrupted coldly.

I glared at him, upset with his careless words. "Sasuke, what're you saying?!" I then quickly looked over to Sakura and shook my head, "Don't listen to him. We're just tolerating each other a tiny bit more than before."

"Oh...that's good, I guess," she hesitated to say.

The atmosphere between us three was heavy. This situation felt wrong, and I just wanted to leave. 

"H-have you guys decided on where you're going to live?" she asked, breaking the tension a little. 

"No, we-" 

"Yes," replied Sasuke as he looked at me. "We're living together in Naruko's apartment."

"Huh?! We Nev-"

"Anything else, Sakura?" He asked cutting me off and looking completely annoyed with Sakura.

"Oh uh, no that's it..." 

He continued to look at her with a bothered look. "Why are you still here?" He asked coldly.

"I-I..."

I saw Sakura's eyes fill up with tears. I grew angry with how he was treating my friend, so I stood up and slapped him. "You're a fucking prick!"

I grabbed ahold of Sakura's hand and walked out of the cafe with her. 

_I can't believe him! He knows she loves him, so why treat her like dirt?! And to think I was starting to think he was a decent person..._

I looked at Sakura as we continued to walk down the road, hand in hand. She was crying softly, and between each cry, it was as if you could hear her heart breaking.

I stopped walking to hug her as she cried. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan..." 

Her sobs became louder and my embrace on her tightened. _I'm sorry Sakura-chan...this is all I can do for you..._

In that instant, all the good moments I had with Sasuke vanished. He regressed to being the same Sasuke I knew he was: cold-hearted, cruel, and selfish.

 _I hate Sasuke_...


	5. Naruko's Unfortunate Situation

I walked with Sakura to the park and sat down on the swings. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry about all this..."

She shook her head with a sad smile. "It's okay, it's not your fault or anything. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know...but I just feel bad...Like--why was I stuck with him? Why does he treat you so badly?! It just doesn't make sense to me!" I shouted angrily.

She looked at me and sighed. "Naruko, have you really not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" I asked completely oblivious.

"How much nicer and happier Sasuke is with you. You seriously can't tell me you haven't noticed."

I began to think. _Compared to Sakura, he does treat me a little better, I guess._

"I mean, we're always fighting so I can't really notice him being happy or anything."

"Naruko," she said with a sigh. "He's...ugh nevermind!" 

I looked at her with a disappointed expression. "What were you going to say?!" 

"Ugh, figure it out yourself!" She shouted while standing up from the swing.

"But Sakura-chan~" I whined as I got up to cling onto her.

"Damn it Naruko, I'm going to punch you!"

"But Sakura-chan~, you can't leave me hanging!"

She grabbed onto my arm and tossed me over her shoulder. "Cha! For a girl you're really freaking dense, Naruko!"

I slowly sat up and pouted as I saw her walk away. "I'm not dense!" 

"Yeah, and I'm not flat-chested!" She continued to walk away, leaving me on the ground. 

_Well, at least she's not crying anymore._

I slowly got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off of my clothes. _I guess I'll go back home for a nap._

As soon as I started to walk home, my stomach growled angrily at me. _Or I'll go home and heat up some ramen..._

* * *

I walked up the steps to my apartment and sighed. _I can't believe how much of a jerk Sasuke is. I swear, what do girls even see in him? Especially Sakura-chan, she always goes back to him no matter how bad he treats her! She's the one that's dense if you ask me!_

I finally reached my door and took out my keys to open it, but when I went to open it, it was already unlocked. "Shit, did I leave it unlocked again?" I whispered to myself.

I opened the door and walked into a clean apartment. _Why is my house so clean?!_

I quickly closed the door and walked in with my shoes on, forgetting to leave them at the door.

"Holy..." I looked around and saw my apartment sparkling, but besides all the clean floors and walls, there were pieces of furniture I never had before.

_Since when did I have a couch?!_

I ran up to it and bounced on top of it. I jumped a few times and fell down on my back on top of the couch. I giggled happily like a child. _I should be more concerned with why this is here, but for now, imma enjoy it! Have fun now, ask questions later._

I laid across the couch lazily as I kicked off my shoes like a slob. "Why did I never invest in a couch before?" I asked as I laid comfortably. I closed my eyes and smiled. 

_I guess I'll nap now and then eat._

I was trying to drift to sleep when I heard a familiar voice: "I'm glad you like my couch."

My eyes shot open and widened at the person that I saw. I quickly sat up and hopped off the couch. "What're you doing in my apartment?!" I yelled as I pointed at him.

"Did you forget?" 

"Forget what...?" I asked afraid of his response.

"We agreed to live in your apartment."

In that instant, a flashback from earlier this morning played through my head. "I never agreed to that!" I yelled angrily.

He shrugged as he walked over to sit on the couch. "I already confirmed with Lady Tsunade about our location, so I can't really move out," he said carefree as he crossed his legs.

I looked at him with anger, trying to hold back any violence as I clenched my fists. "Damn you Sasuke!"

I growled loudly while I stomped around the room angrily like a spoiled child. "Ugh, why is this happening to me?!" I looked over at him to see him casually reading the newspaper on the couch.

_Where the heck did that newspaper even come from?!_

I stomped over to him and yanked the paper out of his hands. "You!" I growled, "How can you act so calm about all of this?!"

"I was reading that," he replied, completely ignoring my statement.

"Ugh! I don't get it! Do you really not care about this situation at all?! We're 'married', not by choice, and we were placed on an impossible mission to repopulate Konoha! And the best part is, we hate each other! Me, Naruko Uzumaki, am forced to birth your, Sasuke Uchiha's, baby! I have to birth your motherfucking clone in 2 years! And I have to live with you in my damn house!"

He looked at me unbothered by everything I said. 

"Damn, why don't you care about any of this?!" I yelled as tears began to flow out of my eyes. "I don't want to be in this unfortunate situation...why couldn't I have been with someone else? Shit, I would have rather gotten Kiba than you! So why am I _unfortunately yours_?!"

I began to sob madly as I looked at him through my teary eyes. I fell to the ground and continued to cry as I hugged my knees. The tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop.

I heard the sound of the couch creek as he got up to walk towards me.

"What? You're gonna make fun of me for crying?!" I yelled angrily.

He kneeled before me and stared into my teary eyes. "You're selfish," he said coldly.

"What...?"

"Do you think you're the only one on this mission?"

"N-no..."

"Then why do you act as if you're the only one suffering? You're acting like a child."

"But it's not the same!"

"How?" He retorted as he looked at me with a frown.

I couldn't answer him. Deep down I knew he was right. 

"Everyone that was paired was chosen by chance. _Everyone_ is in this unfortunate situation. Sure, some may have gotten lucky and had a good match, and others were not as lucky. You, Naruko, were not the only one paired wrongly." 

He sighed as he stood back up. "You need to be more mature about this, idiot."

I couldn't say anything. Everything he said was true. I was being selfish. And all this time I thought he was just being a jerk that didn't care about anything.

Sasuke went to sit back down on the couch. I slowly stood back up, watching him as he sat down. His eyes met mine to give the same cold stare that showed he didn't care about me or our situation.

"Then...how do you really feel about this situation?" I asked nervously.

"Me?" He gave a sly smile as he tilted his head to the side. "I think fate was on my side that day."

I felt my heart skip at his words. "Wh-what is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means whatever you want it to mean," he said while combing his hair backwards with his hand.

I felt myself blush at his gesture. _Damn, for a jerk he can still look ho--I mean decent..._

I sucked my teeth and walked away from him to check my cabinets for food. "Since you're gonna be living here, we need to set up some ground rules," I stated as I took my ramen pack out of the cabinet.

"Sure."

I began to look through my other cabinets to find my portable stove, but it was nowhere to be found. "Damn, where's my stove?" I mumbled to myself.

"It's on top of the refrigerator."

"Oh, thanks--Wait a minute! How did you know where it was?!" I shouted while turning to face him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said as he got off the couch, "I cleaned up this filthy apartment."

"It wasn't filthy! It was unorganized, but organized for myself to find things." After I pleaded my case to Sasuke, I turned back to face the refrigerator. I stared at my stove that sat at an unreachable height. _I wonder if he purposely put it there so I couldn't get it...Stupid jerk._

I took a chance and stood on my tippy toes to reach my portable stove. _Damn my short legs!_

"I'll get it," he said as he slowly approached me from behind.

"I can get it myself!"

I was struggling to reach it when I saw Sasuke's hand hover over me to grab the stove. I felt his chest against my back and the warmth that came from our touch.

I felt my heart pound in my chest and my cheeks fill with warmth as I felt his muscular chest pressed up against my back. I was stuck between him and the refrigerator, unable to move. The unexpected situation had my mind go blank. Sweat slowly formed on the palms of my hands as I grew unreasonably nervous.

"Naruko," he whispered into my left ear.

I felt a warmth between my legs appear at the sound of his voice. _Wh-what's wrong with me?! Why am-?! Is he doing this on purpose?!_

"What's wrong?" He whispered seductively, "You seem flustered." 

I moved my hand towards my heart as I clenched my shirt nervously. _What the heck am I doing? I feel weak! It's like I'm possessed! Say something, damn it!_

I felt his right hand lower to touch my waist as he breathed against my neck. I jumped at the sudden gesture, and he quickly removed his hand, leaving me slightly disappointed.

He then backed off, bringing down my stove. "Here," he said as he carried it.

My face was bright red and I couldn't believe what happened. He smirked at me, clearly enjoying my baffled expression. "You might want to cool down before you explode, idiot," he teased while he set down the stove on the floor for me to use.

I was speechless, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. _Did that really just happen?!_

He looked at me again with a sly smile. "Naruko."

"Wh-what?!" I yelled still embarrassed.

"Remember what I said: Don't go falling for me."


	6. Three Rules

I stared at him, still speechless from his words. I felt my face getting even hotter, so I quickly looked away and opened up my refrigerator, acting as if I was looking for something.

"M-me?! Fall for you? As if!" 

I took out a gallon of water to go with my pretend search through the refrigerator. "Sasuke, you seem to forget that I'm not like everyone else."

He connected the cord of the stove and lit the gas to get the stove started. "I know you're different..." I saw him smile for second before looking at me with an expressionless face, "You're an idiot."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to grab a pot from my cabinet. I brought all three items over to the stove to cook my Ramen. 

Sasuke sat across from me, leaning against the couch, and I against the frame of my bed.

"You have a small apartment," he blurted while crossing his arms.

"Well that's cuz this place was meant for one person: me," I snapped back as I waited for the water to boil.

I looked around my apartment, seeing the new dresser placed alongside mine. _This stupid jerk really took my place and made it his..._

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I continued to scan my apartment, not pleased with the new changes. Then with a sigh, I glanced up towards the man who was making my life a living hell. "How did you even get in here?" I asked.

"I told your landlord that I was your husband, and then they gave me a key." 

_What low security..._

I sighed again as I removed the lid of the pot, checking to see if my water had begun to boil. _Damn, it's still boiling..._

While waiting for the water to boil, I opened my ramen cup halfway then looked at him as I released another loud sigh. "I swear I've never sighed this much in my life until I've spent all this time with you."

He chuckled while he looked at me with a glint of happiness in his eyes. 

I got caught up in the sudden spark in his eyes, and I couldn't look away from him. _Besides all the sighing, he's really been changing my views on him. Sometimes I hate him and sometimes I want to be around him...he's made me an emotional wreck...stupid asshole..._

The reminder of his true self allowed me to look away from him. I then folded my arms, ready to speak. "Listen Sasuke, now that we're living together, I'm going to establish some rules."

He smirked, clearly mocking my attempt at establishing some sort of order in my home. I ignored his mocking smile and proceeded with what I had to say: "Okay, so rule number one: boundaries."

He opened up the small pot of water to show it boiling. He smirked as he closed it back up to look at me. "You need to be more specific."

I turned off the stove and began to pour the water into my Ramen cup. "Well, it's kinda self-explanatory," I said as I moved the stove, placing it to the side, and closed my Ramen cup to let it cook. 

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes as I spoke. "No sleeping in the same bed, no walking in on each other while showering, stay away from my personal belongings, and don't try to get involved in my personal life. We're not a real married couple and as I said before, I have no intention of being your incubator to restore the Uchiha clan."

He looked at me emotionless. "So we're just roommates?"

"Yup. I don't want to have a child with someone I don't love, so that is out of the question. I'll spend the next two years with you, but I am _not_ having any type of sexual relationship with you."

He nodded his head at my words.

I looked over to my Ramen and lifted up the cover to see it cooked. I ripped the top off to let it cool down before I ate it. I then gave him my attention once again, holding up two fingers to represent the second rule. "Rule number two: be nice to Sakura-Chan."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?! Sakura-chan is my friend, and you treat her like shit!"

"She deserves it," he replied instantly.

"What--No! Ugh--just...just try to be nice to her or I'll kick you out."

He rolled his eyes as he clicked his tongue. "Fine...I'll try and be nice..."

"Good," I said while I grabbed my Ramen to eat it. I opened up the bed drawer that was next to me and pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Why do you have chopsticks there?" 

"What?! This is my emergency stash!" I shouted as I broke them open. I picked up my Ramen and began to eat. 

I was halfway done when I suddenly remembered the most important rule. "Oh that's right!" I placed my Ramen down and put up three fingers. "The third and most important rule: don't develop feelings."

He looked at me seriously, then he broke out into laughter. "Seriously?" He asked with a laugh.

My face flushed pink as I picked up my Ramen to continue eating. "Shaddup!"

I glanced at him as he laughed. _Who knew he could laugh like that...I've ever seen him like this before..._

He continued to laugh until he calmed down. "Naruko, if anyone were to develop feelings, it would be you."

I felt my heart stop at his words. _What the hell is he talking about?!_

"There's no way I would ever! But if the day ever did come that one of us would develop feelings, we can't live together or even be friends anymore."

Suddenly the atmosphere grew tense. It was silent and both of us were looking away. 

"I-It's best that way anyway," I said as I continued to eat, "Being just friends when one of us has feelings would be too painful, ya know?"

The air around us grew thicker and unbearable. _Damn it Naruko, say something and fix this mess!_

"A-anyway, after the 2 years, we'll be reassigned different people, so you'll have the chance to be with Sakura-chan..."

_Why does the air feel even thicker now?!_

He suddenly got up and picked up the stove and pot. 

"You don't have to-!"

He stayed quiet as he took everything to the kitchen. 

_Is he upset? I can't tell what he's thinking!_

He washed the pot and placed it in the cabinet. 

_Why does the air feel so tense? Did I say something wrong? And why is he suddenly acting so distant?!_

Sasuke wiped his hands with the hand towel and walked towards the door. He placed on his sandals and looked back at me before leaving.

"Don't forget to put your shoes by the door." He then opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update ch.6 early since it goes best being read after the ch. 5. It's one of the shorter chapters in this series lol.
> 
> Sell y'all next week for chapter 7! :)
> 
> And if you're reading my new SasuNaru too, I'll be sure to update that next week as well!!! (^w^)/


	7. Sasuke's Unfortunate Situation

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Why doesn't she understand? I'm in love with her, not Sakura!_

I walked out of her apartment in disappointment and anger. Every day it was the same conversation: "Be nice to Sakura because she likes you." _Ugh, It doesn't matter that she likes me because I hate her. I can't stand her!_

Suddenly, I realized that I was also like Sakura towards Naruko. _She hates me, yet I love her. I purposely push myself to be closer to her knowing she hates it...maybe I'm not so different from Sakura..._

My feet carried me down the stairs, and my hands slept in my pockets as I stared at the street angrily. 

_She's an idiot...and I'm also an idiot for loving her._

Coming from the stairs, I continued down the road, walking aimlessly in anger. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to be away from her.

* * *

I ended up at the park by the academy. I sat on the bench angrily, crossing my arms like a child. Everyone that passed by me looked at my expression in fear. 

_Why're they staring?! Keep walking!_

"Sasuke?"

I was startled by the sudden mention of my name. My eyes quickly scanned the area only to see Kakashi-sensei standing behind me with his book in his hand. He jumped over the bench, sitting down beside me while he put away his book. "Why're you here?" He asked curiously.

"Hm..." I responded while glaring at the floor.

"It's Naruko, isn't it?"

I stayed silent as the glare I held with the ground intensified.

"What happened with you guys this time?" 

I growled, remembering our infuriating conversation. "She's an idiot."

He chuckled while he crossed his legs, clearly enjoying my situation. "She really is! But what did she do?"

I grinded my teeth at the infuriating thought of Naruko's words. "She was saying stupid things and it made me angry."

"You sound like a 13-year-old," he mocked with a chuckle.

"Shut up." I wasn't in the mood for any of Kakashi-sensei's jokes. I needed to be alone. 

It went silent for a small while before he stood back up with a sigh. "You're really not going to tell me what happened?" 

"No." 

He then placed his hands in his pockets, shaking his head at my response. "Sasuke...Naruko's dense. She isn't the smartest or the quickest to catch on to things, so you're wasting your time being angry at her. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" 

I shook at his comment and felt myself blush. "Wh-what do you mean, tell her how I feel?!"

"Sasuke, we all know you like Naruko; she's literally the only one who doesn't know."

I looked away embarrassed as I blushed. "I-is it really that obvious...?"

"Yep."

With red cheeks, I brushed back my hair in embarrassment. _So everyone knows except her...she's absolutely stupid..._

I clicked my tongue at the everlasting warmth in my cheeks. "She's an idiot...so why would I waste my time telling her?"

"So she knows...?" He said with an attitude.

"I know, I'm not stupid!" I yelled flustered. I then sighed, staring at the ground in shame, "Look, even if I did tell her, she would just reject me, and I do not get rejected." _I have too much pride to say anything anyway...or maybe I'm just scared...ugh I hate having feelings!_

"But she's not ever going to confess either, right? She doesn't even like you haha, what an unfortunate situation," laughed Kakashi.

My heart ached at his truthful response. _He's right, she hates me...she could never love me..._

"I am in an unfortunate situation...Tch, we're never going to happen."

My heartstrings burned at my reality. The pain was almost unbearable, but I was use to it. I had already accepted the fact that we would never be together. 

"Well...I still think you have a chance," said Kakashi while taking out his book and opening to a page. "There's no one that she cares for more than you, and you of all people know that. So why don't you try showing her you like her through your actions."

"My actions?" I smirked as he gave me advice. "For a single guy, you sure know a lot about this."

He chuckled as he looked at me. "Remember, I'm single by choice." He held his hands up to summon a jutsu. "Well, good luck Sasuke." And without another word, he was gone.

I unfolded my arms as I began to think. _Kakashi-sensei is right about everything_. _It's not her fault that she's unaware of my feelings...and I thought I was giving her enough hints, but she's so slow..._

I stood up and began to walk away from the bench to Naruko's apartment. _She must be confused about why I was so upset._

I stuck my hands back into my pockets as I walked down the street with a drag to my feet. _It's not her fault...it's mine for unfortunately being in love with her._

* * *

I opened the door to the apartment and saw Naruko's shoes at the entrance. _She picked up her shoes._ I smiled at her adorable action. _She actually listened to me._

I walked in and couldn't find her anywhere in the apartment. "I'm back," I said as I took off my shoes. I walked into the tiny space and heard the sound of the shower running. 

_She's in the shower..._

I felt myself blush at my sudden imagination. I quickly shook my head and went to sit down at the couch. I looked to my side to see the tiny window by her bed. I then noticed the picture of our team from six years ago on her nightstand. A smile dominated my face as I saw that old photo.

_It's been a while..._

I began to remember all of the memories we had together as a team, until that day when I left the village. I ran away because I was jealous of her growing power. It was a selfish decision, but if I had never run away, I would have never found my way back to her. 

She believed in me when everyone thought I could no longer be saved. She fought to bring me back home, risking her life to save mine. She saved me and my darkened heart. 

_I love her and I know she cares about me. I just hope one day, she'll learn to love me too..._

The sound of the bathroom door opened, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh hey, Sasuke," she said as she came out with wet hair and baggy pajamas. 

I blushed lightly and quickly covered it up by looking away from her and towards the picture again.

She walked up to me and sat on the edge of her bed, to face me. She looked guilty as she twiddled her thumbs. "Um Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I make you upset?"

I was shocked by her sudden question. "Idiot, what're you talking about?"

"You seemed mad...I didn't want to make you mad or anything, but did that feelings rule really make you that upset?"

I hesitate to speak. _Should I tell her the truth? But--_ I looked her genuine concerned eyes and I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. I had to keep hiding to protect what I have with her. I rather be by her side than to not be with her at all. 

I closed my eyes and breathed out softly. "No...I was upset because you were eating without giving me food."

"Huh?"

"I was hungry and you ate that ramen by yourself. You're a selfish idiot."

"How was I suppose to know?!" She yelled completely stunned.

"You're supposed to have manners, idiot. You don't just eat in front of someone without asking if they want."

She was speechless and her face showed she was debating on whether to say something else or apologize. 

I knew she wasn't going to apologize, so I walked up to my dresser which was next to hers, to get my clothes to shower.

While I grabbed my clothes, I felt her small hand tug onto my shirt. I looked over to see her blushing a bright red as she looked away from me. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you were hungry too..."

My eyes widened at her innocent gesture. I felt my heart skip a beat and I quickly looked away. "It's fine, idiot."

She then let go and walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"I'm sleeping there," I said as I closed my drawer.

"No, I'll sleep here. This couch is too small for you, so you can take my bed."

I smiled at the ground at her thoughtfulness. _I love her..._

I began to walk towards the bathroom. As I closed the door to shower, I glanced back at her with a smile. "Thank you."

_No matter what, I'll always be unfortunately yours._


	8. To Love

**Naruko P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. My eyes quickly shot open and looked around to see where the food was. I then spotted the food on a table, which wasn't there the night before.

I threw off my blankets, ran to the table, and sat down while drooling at the mouth. "Where did you come from, gorgeous?" I asked while staring at my food.

I heard the bathroom door open to see Sasuke coming out, shaking his hands to throw off the water he used to wash his hands. 

"Sasuke, where did you buy this?!" I shouted completely in love with the food.

"Good morning to you too..." he muttered as he made his way to the table. He sat down across from me with crossed arms. 

I ignored his presence while I grabbed my wooden chopsticks and broke them open. "This looks so good!" I went to pick up a piece of the omelet and quickly shoved it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly as I held my cheek in happiness. "It's delicious~"

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a chuckle as he watched me eat.

"I've never eaten an omelet so good in my life! Where did you get it?!"

"I made it."

I quickly dropped my chopsticks and stared at him in terror.

"You made it...?"

"Yes. I ate mine while you were sleeping, so I left yours on the table while I went to use the bathroom."

I picked up the omelet with my hand and sniffed it in caution. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Did you...poison this...?"

He facepalmed himself and sighed. "You're an idiot...just eat."

I stared at the omelet and I finally decided to keep eating it. _Poisoned or not, this tastes too good._

Sasuke continued to sit across from me, waiting for me to finish eating. _Why is that loser just staring at me?! Geez, it's making me uneasy!_

I slowly looked over to the side, avoiding both his gaze and the food on my plate. "Why're you waiting for me?" I asked a little uncomfortable.

"It's the right thing to do."

_'The right thing to do' my ass! Just leave me so I can stuff my face in peace!_

I grabbed another piece of the omelet with a frown. _Whatta creeper...Why do I get this feeling he's planning something...? Maybe this omelet really is poisoned._

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I waited for her to finish the breakfast I had made for her. As I watched her, her expression became a frown, staring at me with suspicious eyes as she took each bite.

_How am I suppose to show her I like her through my actions? I thought I already was, judging from the fact that everyone knows I like her already...Getting her to realize I like her will be just as hard as trying to get her to have my kid._

I was lost in thought when I realized Naruko was gone from the table.

"I'll be going!" She shouted as she slipped on her sandals. 

"Where?" 

"Out!" She ran out the door, leaving me alone in her apartment.

_She just left me!_

I sighed, banging my head against the table in anguish. "What am I suppose to do? She's such an idiot..."

I slowly picked up my head to see the picture of our old Team 7 across the room. _I use to tell myself and even now, that being by her side was enough, but it isn't. I don't want to be just her teammate or rival anymore. That was the past. I want to be more to her because..._

I clenched my fists in determination as I reached for my heart. "...I love her..."

I stood up from the table and walked towards the door to put on my sandals. _There's no way I could ever confess to her, so I have to do something else...I have to make her love me._

I opened the door to the apartment and locked the door behind me as I walked out. _I'm going to make her fall in love with me._

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

_Man, Sasuke looked so perplexed a while ago, and he even made me breakfast. Did something happen when he went out last night? Did someone put him under a spell?!_

I shook my head furiously as I placed down the tomato that was in my hand. _Stop thinking about that jerk._

I was at the market buying some food for the house so Sasuke could cook again. Or at least I was trying to shop for ingredients since I knew nothing about cooking if it wasn't instant ramen.

I sighed as I looked at my empty basket. _This is sad...I don't even know how to cook, so how am I suppose to be someone's wife? Bruh, this is why I'm gonna stay single, so I can eat all the ramen I want and only think about myself. Cuz Hokages don't have time for relationships. Besides, kids are little leeches that poop everywhere and rip your cave when they come out your hole, so I rather not._

"Naruko? Is that you?"

I looked over to see Hinata holding her basket shyly as she spoke to me. 

"Hey Hinata, it's been a while!" I shouted happily. "How's the mission going for you?"

She smiled shyly as her cheeks went red. "Well...I'm with Kiba, and it's going great..." she whispered with a beet-red face.

I crossed my arms as I began to speak in a teasing voice, "Going well~? Do tell what's going well~"

"Uh..." Her face burned from embarrassment, making the heat from her face almost visible to the naked eye. "Well you see..."

I giggled at her innocent reaction. "You're too cute!" I patted her head as she squirmed shyly. 

A smile crossed my face from thinking about how happy she must be being with the guy she liked. "You and Kiba always had a thing for each other. I'm glad you guys got chosen."

She smiled at my words as she looked at the ground. "Yeah...fate was on my side..."

_Fate was on her side...? Sasuke said the same thing to me...but why?_

She then looked up at me and tilted her head in question. "Naruko, didn't you and Sasuke get picked to be together? Aren't you happy?" 

"Huh?! Hinata, are you crazy?! Why would I be happy about that?!"

"But...don't you like him?"

"Huh?!"

"I mean, you always seemed to care so much about him, especially when he ran away from the village a few years ago. Everyone thought that you were in lo-"

I placed my hand in front of her, indicating for her to stop talking. "I'm gonna stop you right there. I do care for him, but not the way you may think. He's my friend, my rival, my teammate, and I never leave a friend behind. Sasuke's precious to me because he's the best person you could ever have as a friend and rival."

"Naruko..."

"Besides, you know me, I want to be single. The path I'm headed down needs me to spend my time caring for the village, and I won't have time to keep a relationship happy or even have a family. I rather fulfill my dream and use all my love to take care of the village and myself. Cuz there's no better love than self-love!"

Hinata looked at me with a small smile. "You're strong, Naruko."

"Thanks!"

"But Naruko," she said as she looked at me curiously, "Have you ever loved anyone before?"

 _What?_ I shook at the sudden question. _Have I ever loved anyone?_

I thought about it and I finally had the perfect answer. "Of course I have! I love all my friends, I love this village despite everything that's happened to me, and I love myself."

She sighed at my response. "No Naruko, I mean have you ever been _in love_ with someone before."

For the first time, I didn't have an answer. _Have I ever been in love with anyone? I can't think of anyone in particular..._

"I don't know..." I replied completely shaken by the thought.

"Naruko, I think you do know," she stated as she began to walk away. "Good luck with your mission, Naruko!"

I stood there still dumbfounded by her words. _Have I ever been in love before?_


	9. Falling In Love?

I walked back to my apartment, caring bags full of ingredients for Sasuke to cook. I sighed as I thought about what Hinata said.

_Have I really never been in love with someone before? I've never really thought about it before...but it doesn't really matter because I don't need love. Love just hinders you. Love is binding, so if I had to be bound to someone, it would be my village. I want to be the greatest Hokage, and as Hokage, there isn't time for small things like relationships and love._

I finally reached my apartment door and placed my hand on the doorknob. For the very first time, I felt anxious about returning home to face Sasuke, but I didn't know why. 

_Why did she assume I loved Sasuke? He's just a good friend...but if she thinks that, does everyone think that too? I hope Sakura doesn't think I'm trying to take him away from her..._

I sighed again before opening the door. _Besides, even if I magically fell in love with him, he would never love me back._

I opened the door and entered my apartment. I kicked off my sandals and walked towards the kitchen to put down the bags. 

"I'm back," I said as I placed the bags on the counter.

"Welcome back," I heard Sasuke say as he walked behind me.

I felt his chest press against my back. His arms trapped me in his space as he held onto the countertop. His face came close to my hair and I could feel him breathing against my head.

I felt my heart stop and my body go warm at his actions. _This feeling--! Why does he keep making me have this weird heart problem?!_

"What's with all the bags?" He asked as I felt him push his weight against me, making me lean in closer to the counter.

"Uh...It's ingredients..." I mumbled with a red face of embarrassment. Naruko, what the heck are you doing?! Push him off of you already!

He chuckled, and as he laughed I felt his chest vibrate and his low tone ringed in my ears, sending chills down my spine. Suddenly, the warmth I felt all over my body began to intensify between my legs 

_Why does he keep making me feel this way?!_

"Since when did you start shopping for ingredients? I thought all you ate was cup ramen."

I felt his face approach mine as he placed his cheek against mine. "Did you buy these thinking of me?" He asked mockingly.

I brought my hands close to my heart as I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "What're you talking about?! I can cook too!" I yelled like a child.

_What're you saying, you idiot?! Just tell him you bought them so he could cook your food like a slave. Damn it, I can't cook!_

"Hmm are you lying?" He asked seductively, whispering sweetly in my ear like a siren.

"No..." I mumbled as I felt myself pressing my thighs together as a result of the overwhelming heat between my legs.

He pushed his body against mine and had me bent over the counter slightly. "What're you doing?!" I yelled completely embarrassed.

He leaned in from behind as he whispered in my ear, "I won't stop until you tell me the truth."

"What're you talking about, you stupid sadist?!"

He chuckled as he lowered one of his arms and placed his hand on my waist. I felt his fingers creep in between my jacket and shorts to eventually hit my bare skin on my waist.

"What're you doing?! Stop!"

"You could easily stop me, so why haven't you?" 

I couldn't say anything. I was in heat and I couldn't think straight. I wanted more, but I knew it was wrong.

_Why does he keep messing with me?!_

"I hate you..." I mumbled under my breath with a red face. I held my hands close to my heart as I was bent over the counter. 

"I know you do." He then pushed his body closer to me, his pelvis against my behind. 

His sudden move was the last straw to make my body go wild. I felt myself getting wet by the second and my mind going blank, leaving my body craving for more.

Suddenly, I began to feel something growing behind me. _What is that-?_

Sasuke quickly pushed off of me and began to walk away. "Let me know what you want for dinner and I'll make it."

I brought myself up, still facing the counter as I lowered my hand to the front of pants, caressing my womanhood slowly as I felt my wetness through the pants. 

_What the hell...?_

I couldn't look at him. I was ashamed and embarrassed. "Okay," I whispered as I stood there.

_I need to take care of this..._

I quickly took a breath and began to walk towards the bathroom. I speed walked past the couch where he was sitting and ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and pressed my back against the door.

_Why did he do that...? Did he purposely do that? And that bump...was he--?!_

I held my face with my hands as I burned at the thought of him being hard for me.

_There's no way...he said he didn't find me attractive!_

I sighed as I clutched my sweater in my hands in confusion. "What am I doing?"

I lowered myself to the floor with a sigh.

_He's messing with me..._

I then suddenly had a flashback to what the old man from Ichiraku's Ramen said to me.

_There's no way he's in love with me! And even if he was, it would never work out between us. We're not meant for each other...we're just in an unfortunate situation..._

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

"Naruko, are you okay? You've been in there for a while."

I jumped at the sudden sound, feeling my blood go cold. 

"Ye-yeah, I'm good..."

"Okay..."

It went silent and I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Sasuke...?" I asked from behind the door.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

It went silent and the air thickened between us, even though we were separated by the door.

"Why?"

"No reason..."

"Naruko, what's-"

"I want some homemade ramen."

"Huh?"

"You told me to tell you what I wanted to eat, right? So I want homemade ramen."

I heard him chuckle from outside. "Okay, I'm on it." 

I heard him walk away from the door as I felt my heart begin to do that skip thingy again. 

_How do you even know when you're in love? Because If the symptoms of love is like the movies, then I don't want to be in love...especially when I think I'm falling for the wrong guy..._


	10. Be Cold

I woke up the next day to the smell of breakfast. I quickly tossed my blanket and ran to the table to eat. 

"Looks great!" I yelled while opening my chopsticks. I was eating sloppily like always until I noticed Sasuke looking at me. I quickly stopped stuffing my face and lowered my chopsticks in embarrassment.

_Crap, why am I suddenly getting embarrassed?!_

"Why'd you stop eating? Do you not like it?" He asked curiously.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled while turning red.

He smirked as he began to tease me. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed about eating like a pig."

"I'm n-not!" _Damn it, I am embarrassed and I dunno why! I never care, so why now?!_

I quickly picked up my plate and stuffed the rest of the food into my mouth. I stood up from the table quickly, dumped the plate in the sink, and ran to the door to put on my shoes. 

"Imma be going now!" I yelled nervously.

"Okay...are you not going to change?" He asked while looking at me in my baggy pajamas.

I quickly kicked off my shoes, ran to my drawer, and ran into the bathroom to change. I slammed the door shut and sighed.

"What is wrong with me?! Get your head straight, idiot!" I yelled at myself so only I could hear.

I sighed again and quickly changed.

_Hinata really got into my head about this love thing...This is so stupid! Ughhh I need to talk to someone about this because these feelings are so stupid and love is such a stupidly confusing topic!_

I zipped up my jacket and tied my hair up into two pigtails. _I need to be away from Sasuke right now._

I walked out of the bathroom and back towards the door. "I'm going for real this time," I said while fixing my sandals.

"Where?" He asked as he got up from the table to place his plate in the sink.

"Uh out."

He narrowed his eyes as he walked up to me and crossed his arms. "Naruko, are you going to meet someone?" 

"No..."

"Is it a guy?"

I was taken back by his question. "Does it matter?"

"Ye--"

"Look Sasuke, one of the three rules we established was that we can't interfere in each other's personal lives. So I'll be going now." I went to open the door but I was quickly stopped by his hand.

He held onto my arm, stopping me from opening the door. "Let go Sasuke."

He stared into my eyes. The way his cold eyes gazed at me sent shivers down my spine as it made my heart pound. _What's going on with me?!_

His eyes had me in a trance, causing me to let down my guard. No matter how hard I tried to stop myself from looking at him, I couldn't bring myself to. I knew he knew I was captivated by him when I saw his lips turn into a sly smile. In that instant, he took the chance to pull me towards him, making me fall into his embrace.

"Naruko..." he whispered as he hugged me in his arms. His voice was smooth and his breath tickled my neck. His deep voice was enough to send my heart racing. 

My body began to get hot and my heart wouldn't stop pounding. It was as if all time was slowing down around us. 

_This feeling...what is this? Why does this feel so right...?_

I felt my body move on its own. My arms began to lift so I could place them around him, but at that moment, the image of Sakura appeared in my head, reminding me that Sasuke wasn't mine to love.

I quickly shook the feeling and pushed him away. "Get off of me!"

We stood apart, staring into each other's eyes. 

"Naruko..." he said in complete shock. His eyes widened and the sly smile he once had was now reversed, making him seem almost heart broken.

I felt my heart ache at his sad expression. I placed my hand over my heart and squeezed my jacket in my hand. My face was burning red from both embarrassment and frustration. _You have to get away..._

"You sick pervert, stay away from me!" 

I then ran out of the apartment without another word.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_What am I doing wrong? Why does she hate me so much more than before? Are we really that unfortunate...?_

I felt my heart begin to break as she ran out the door.

"Naruko..."

The pain in my chest was unbearable. I had never felt anything so painful before until I fell in love.

_I need to know what I'm doing wrong...and as much as I don't want to ask for someone's help...I think I'm going to have to. But I'll gladly lower my pride if it means having a chance to be with her..._

* * *

I was standing in front of Kakashi-Sensei's house. My heart was raising and my hands became sweaty from nervousness.

_What am I doing?! Asking for help is so embarrassing! What the hell is wrong with me? I take it back, my pride is too much for this!_

I quickly turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei standing in front of me.

"Hey Sasuke," he said while crossing his arms, "Is there a reason why you're standing in front of my house?"

My face slowly began to turn pink from embarrassment. "No...I mean..." 

"It's about Naruko, right?"

My face flushed red and I quickly looked away. "Yeah..."

I heard him chuckle as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's talk inside."

* * *

I sat across from him at his table. 

"So, have you've been doing what I've told you?" He asked while reading his book.

"Mhm..."

"What have you done?" He asked as he flipped a page.

"Well...I've cooked every meal for her, I've been kind, and I've even physically shown her that I...that I love her--tch! Saying these cheesy things out loud is so freaking embarrassing!"

My face was burning from embarrassment, and my hands were sweaty from being nervous. _I swear if he doesn't give me good advice, I'll kill him for making me say all these stupid things out loud!_

Kakashi-Sensei began to laugh happily at me. "Looks like you guys should be making progress!"

"Tch, if that was that case I wouldn't be here...we've actually gotten worse..."

"Worse? Worse how?" He asked as he closed his book, giving me his full attention.

"This morning I hugged her, and she shoved me away calling me a 'sick pervert.' It's as if caring for her makes her hate me more..."

Kakashi crossed his arms and sighed. "Naruko is a tough girl to handle...To be honest, I don't know what to say. I think your best bet is to ask one of your friends who are in a relationship." 

"You...think so?" 

"Yeah. There's only so much a single guy can help with," he said with a laugh.

I sighed remembering his love life was just as active as mine. I stood up and began to walk out the door. 

_Great, now I need to go embarrass myself in front of someone else..._

"Hey Sasuke," I heard him call from inside.

I looked back to face him.

"I hope everything goes well for you guys."

I gave a small smile and walked out.

_Thank you._

* * *

I was walking through town when I saw Kiba and Hinata together, shopping for clothes at the department store. 

_That's right, those losers got put together...They actually look happy...maybe I should--No. If I ask Kiba, he'll just make fun of me..._

I watched the two from outside the store. Hinata was looking through the clothes racks, picking out shirts for her husband. The way Kiba would smile at her when she would pull out a shirt made my heart ache. I was jealous, and I wish that would have been me and Naruko.

_I want to be that happy..._

I sighed, realizing that if I truly wanted to be that happy, I had to ask them. _This is for your future with Naruko. Just ask then walk away when you're done._

I quickly walked into the store and tapped Kiba on his shoulder.

"Oh hey, Sasuke! What's up?" He asked surprised to see me.

"Uh..." I couldn't bring myself to ask for their advice. It was taking a toll on my pride and my lips couldn't move from embarrassment.

_Why is communicating so hard?!_

"It's about Naruko, right Sasuke-Kun?" asked Hinata with a giggle.

I slowly nodded my head at her words.

"Wait, for real?! Have you guys gotten together yet?" Asked Kiba.

I shook my head no. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about..." 

I told them the whole story, from beginning to end, and I waited for their answer. 

"Yikes man, you've got a really unfortunate situation on your hands," said Kiba while crossing his arms.

"Yes you do, and I spoke to Naruko about this and she practically friend-zoned you," added Hinata with a sigh.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked completely frustrated.

"To be honest man, there isn't much more you can do but wait. If she wants to be with you, she'll eventually go to you, but for now, I think you should keep a distance," said Kiba with a sigh.

"I agree. Naruko doesn't even know her own feelings. Only time will tell, so keep some space," added Hinata.

_Keep some space? So be distant?_

I was deep in thought when I felt Kiba grab my arm and he pulled me to the side so we could talk privately.

"Sasuke, if you want Naruko, you're going to have to make her chase you. Naruko's the type of girl that would never fall for you unless you treat her bad."

_What? This goes against everything I've been told!_

"Be cold. I promise you you'll have her in your hands in no time."

"I don't think-"

"Sasuke, I'm in a loving relationship, and last time I checked, you aren't. My advice should be taken without a second thought."

I clicked my tongue at his hurtful words. _He's right...He is in a relationship full of love, and I'm in a forced relationship where my love is only one-sided...maybe I should listen to him._

Kiba patted my shoulder again. "Trust me. You'll have her begging for you in no time." He then walked away and back to Hinata.

_Is that all I have to do? Be...cold?_


	11. Liar

**Naruko P.O.V**

I ran out of the apartment after Sasuke's sudden embrace. I slammed the door shut and quickly slouched down before my door. 

_Why the hell did I say that?! And why the hell did he do that?! Most importantly, why did I even try to hug him back?! Am I stupid?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I held onto my beating heart as I waited for my mind and body to calm down. I sighed in relief as I felt my heart slowing down. 

_Good...I'm starting to feel normal..._

As soon as I had calmed down, I stood up and began to walk away to meet with Sakura at Ichiraku's.

* * *

"Hey Naruko, I saved you a spot!" I heard Sakura yell from inside the small shop.

I walked into Ichiraku's and sat down beside her. "Hey Sakura-chan, how's it going?" I asked with a weak smile.

"I'm doing pretty good, not that I can say the same for you. Why do you look so bummed out?"

"Me?! Nahhh never!"

Sakura looked at me with a face that showed she knew I was lying. "So...what did Sasuke do this time?"

I felt my heart stop at the mention of his name. _I can't tell Sakura anything of what's happen...who knows how she'll take it..._

I quickly scratched my head and began to think of a lie to tell. 

"Sasuke? Who said this was gonna be about Sasuke?! What this is really about is...is umm..."

I began to look around, looking for something that could maybe help me make up a story. As I looked, I noticed the sand drifting all over the floor. I then quickly lifted my head and noticed the red color of the table.

_Sand...the color red...that's it!_

I cleared my throat and began to speak again. "What I was trying to say was that I need some help with my...feelings..."

Suddenly it went quiet, and in seconds, both Sakura and the old man started yelling in shock.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for Sasuke!" shouted Sakura in shock.

"My little Naruko is becoming a woman!" yelled the old man with a tear in his eye.

"No no no! You got it all wrong! And why're you eavesdropping on our conversation, old man?!"

"How am I not supposed to listen? I have ears!" He retorted as he emptied some noodles into a bowl.

I groaned loudly and slammed my forehead against the table. "Sakura-chan, I just need you to hear me out, okay?"

She stayed quiet for a while before she agreed to listen to me. 

I lifted my head up and waited for the old man to give me my Ramen before I started. 

"Two bowls of ramen! Now Naruko, please spill the tea," he said as he placed the bowls down and turned around to turn off his stove.

I sighed in embarrassment as I began to talk. "Okay so...I've been feeling this weird thing whenever I'm around this guy--"

"Who?!" They yelled in unison.

"Wait, I'm getting there!" I yelled back with a pink face. "Anyway! Every time this guy is suddenly nice to me or he shows me a side I've never seen before, It makes my heart do some pre-heart attack symptoms! Like why? Why does my heart suddenly do these crazy flips and turns whenever I'm around this guy?! I mean, he doesn't like me at all. I don't like him either. Then what's that wack feeling I get?! Is it...Is it heartburn?!"

"You're a freaking idiot, Naruko!" yelled Sakura as she hit me over the head. "Do you really not know that you're in love?!" she asked angrily with a fist.

_That phrase again! Why does everyone think I'm in love?!_

"Honestly Naruko, you're the densest girl to ever exist!" She yelled again.

"But Sakura-chan, what even is love?! How do you even know when you're in love?!"

_I want to know...what is love and why am I starting to become victim of the very thing I never wanted to be apart of..._

"Naruko, love isn't something that can be explained," she said sadly as if she knew who I was talking about. "It just happens."

"Yeah but--"

"Listen Naruko, do you love Ramen?" asked the old man while crossing his arms.

"Yeah? I love ramen!"

"Why do you love ramen?" 

"Cuz it's freaking awesome and tastes amazing! All the different flavors, textures, and combinations are just so amazing!" I stated passionately.

He gave a chuckle as he saw my expression. "Well, why do you love the person you may have feelings for?"

I was taken back by his question. _Why do I love Sasuke? I don't even know if I even like him.._.

"Let me rephrase that," he said as he looked ar my confused face. "What do you like about this mysterious guy?"

I crossed my arms and began to think. "Like? More like hate! This guy is super rude, cocky, and a huge ass jerk! He's rude towards my friend and a nasty perverted teaser towards me! But...I care for him. He's my greatest rival yet a friend I would go across the world to save if he ever needed me. 

Even though he has such a cold expression, he cares and treats me like a princess in small ways I never would have expected from him. He surprises me every day with his sudden actions. He makes my heart pound. He makes my face get all warm and takes my breath away. He knows how to get under my skin and make me fall to his touch...He makes me feel vulnerable...but not in a bad way. It's as if I could show him every part of me and he wouldn't care how ugly it was and just care for me unconditionally...

However, I'm not for him. There's no way he would ever love me...and even if he did, we're not fortunate enough to be together. We're just in an unfortunate situation..."

_Oh fuck...I do Sasuke..._

I felt my heart drop in pain at the sudden realization of my feelings. _Why am I unfortunately yours?_

"You love Sasuke that much...huh?" asked Sakura sadly.

I saw her sad expression and it tore me apart _. I can't tell her the truth..._

"Sakura-chan~ you have it all wrong! The one I'm in love with is actually Gaara!"

"Huh?" They both asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! He's my greatest rival! He even beat me at being Hokage! I hate that jerk!" I yelled with a pout.

The old man sighed and went back to making noodles.

"Naruko, are you-?"

"Lying? Why would I lie about this?! I'm in love with Gaara...and Sasuke is yours."

"Naruko..." 

_Ahhh crap. I feel like crying...I gotta get outta here._

I quickly turned around and devoured the bowl of Ramen in seconds. "Gotta go!" I yelled as I stood up. I dropped a few yen on the table to pay and ran out. 

I turned the corner to head out to the park to be alone. I needed time to recover from the sudden realization of my feelings. Everything everyone had said to me was true. I was in love with Sasuke, and not until now did I truly notice it. I loved him but I could never be with him. He wasn't mine to love.

As I ran blindly, clouded by sorrow-filled thoughts, I crashed into someone. I felt myself get pushed back from the force and my eyes had focused on the ground on reflex, making sure I was safely planted on the ground. _Damn, good thing I'm quick on my feet or I would have fallen!_

"Geez, watch where you're-!" I looked up from the floor to see Gaara staring at me with a bright pink face.

_Gaara?! Why is he here?! And why does he look--Fuck! Did he hear me?!_

"Uh hey Gaara! How's it going?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked down at the floor and began to twiddle his thumbs in nervousness. "Um, Naruko...is what you said...true?"

"What's true...?" I asked while feeling sweat go down my back. _Damn it! Fuck! Shit! Crap! Shit-shitty-shit-shit!_

"Um...are you really...in love with me?"

At that moment, I knew I had created a lie that was going to take me down to hell. 


	12. Be Mine?

I began to sweat madly at his question. My blood went cold and my heart had stopped beating. 

_What do I do?! Maybe if I tell another lie..._

"Gaara...What're you doing here...?" I asked avoiding the question. _That's right Naruko, keep stalling..._

"Oh um," he continued to look at the ground as he held his hands in front of him like a schoolgirl with a crush. "I came to the village to meet with Lady Tsunade, and since it's been a while since I've seen you, I thought I would go and find you..."

His face continued to darken and you could almost see steam surround him as his blush intensified. "I know you love ramen, so I came here...I didn't mean to eavesdrop..."

_Of all the days he could come and visit, he chooses today...the day where I created the biggest lie..._

I sighed loudly as I thought about what to do next _. I just need to tell him the truth and keep the lie going between everyone else. That shouldn't be too hard, right?_

"Listen Gaara--" I was about to tell him the truth when he looked at me with loving eyes while he held his breath in fear of my response.

"Naruko, please tell me if what you said was true...because if it was..." he placed his hands over the strap that carried his gourd. He tightens his grip on the strap and began to shake nervously. His face turned bright pink and the sand that was entrapped in his gourd began to spill out to form a heart.

"...I'm also in love with you."

My eyes widened as he said those words. _He's in love with me?! When?! Why?! How?! Damn it, the universe hates me! Now how am I suppose to explain this situation to him?!_

"Gaara...I-!" 

"Hey Naruko, I forgot to tell you--Oh hey Gaara!" I heard Sakura yell while walking behind me. 

She stood next to me and began to giggle as she watched Gaara's display of affection for me. She then elbowed my arm with a mischievous smile. "Woah, did he hear you?! Is he confessing?! Look at you Naruko! Getting the man of your dreams!" She whispered loudly towards me.

"Sakura-chan..." _If only you knew how screwed I am..._

"Don't worry, I'll go so you guys can talk~!" She turned around to skip away with a giggle.

I sighed again at my unfortunate fate. _What have I done...?_

"Naruko...you haven't said anything..." Gaara mumbled timidly.

"Um, Gaara...to tell you the truth I-"

At that moment I realized that the truth had to be conveyed a certain way to work in my favor. So I stopped myself to choose my words carefully. I didn't want to hurt my friend and I didn't want the truth of my feelings to be spread across the five nations. 

_What should I do? Should I lie? Should I tell him the truth? But if I tell him the truth, he'll be heartbroken...and then everyone will know I lied about my feelings for Sasuke...and if Sasuke finds out I'm falling for him, he'll avoid me and that would be the end of our friendship._

_But if I lie, no one would get hurt, right?_

"Naruko, are you okay...? I'm sorry for putting all this pressure on you...I shouldn't have said anything..."

I looked at Gaara to see him shaking in embarrassment. 

_Poor guy...What should I do?_

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I walked out of the store that I was in with Kiba and Hinata, thinking about the advice they had given me, especially about what Kiba had told me.

_Be cold...I need to be cold. I want Naruko to want me...to love me...and maybe this is the only way. Because it seems every other way hasn't actually been working, so I might as well give this a try._

I was making my way back to the apartment to see if Naruko was back yet. She never told me where she was headed so I could only guess when she would come back to me.

_I need to start making dinner. Knowing her, she'll ask for some fancy ramen, so I have to check if we even have ingredients for that._

I was lost in thought as I went upstairs to open up the apartment door. As I went to open the door, I stopped.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be cold. I shouldn't be caring about making her anything to eat. I need to be the Sasuke I was before falling for her._

I sighed as I turned away from the door. 

_This sucks...why is love so unfortunate?_

* * *

I was walking through the shopping center to kill time. While walking past a few food stands, the urge to take care of my wife intensified, but I knew I shouldn't. I had to be cold. 

I continued down the road until I stopped in front of the market. My eyes followed the sign displayed in the shop's window that pointed towards the newly released instant ramen flavor. 

_She would love that..._

I quickly shook my head and clenched my fists in anger. 

_I can't think about her! I can't! I have to be cold!_

I glared at the ramen in the window as if telling it to leave me alone and stop tempting me like the devil. Soon, my glare began to soften and my heart slowly dropped. I closed my eyes and loosened the fists I had made with my hands.

_But...maybe just this last time..._

I walked into the shop and went to grab the ramen. 

_Just this last time, I'll take care of her..._

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

"Gaara..."

"Ye-yeah?" he asked timidly while looking at the ground.

"You said you loved me...why do you love me?"

He glanced at me and began to twiddle his thumbs nervously. "W-well...I love you because you were able to see the real me despite all the monstrous things I had done. You never stopped believing in me even when the world turned its back...You saved me from a life of darkness. You were my first friend and my first love..." 

He gave a small smile as he looked at the ground. "I've loved you for so long...and hearing you say you love me too, makes me feel as if I could die happy."

"Gaara..." 

_What have I done...? There's no way out of this..._

"N-Naruko...!" 

I felt my heart stop at his sudden call. I looked at him, watching him take a deep breath to then look at me intensely. He then slowly began to walk up to me, closing the space between us as he reached for my hands.

"Naruko...will you be mine?"

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was taking the long way back to the apartment so I could pass by Ichiraku's to see if Naruko was there. I knew I had to be cold, but no one said I couldn't at least care for her from a distance. 

I felt my grip on the bag tighten.

_I'm doing this for her..._

I was about to turn the corner to end up at Ichiraku's when I saw Naruko with Gaara. He was holding her hands and staring at her with passionate eyes. 

My hands quickly turned into fists, my cheeks warmed up in anger, and the blood within me boiled. 

_Why is he holding her?! And why is he looking at her like that!_

I was about to go over to them and snatch her away, but the words Kiba told me played in my head. 

_I can't interfere...I need to keep my distance and be cold..._

I sighed as I felt my heart sink. 

_I need to get out of here...I can't watch this._

I turned to walk away, but the words that came out of his mouth made my whole world stop.

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

"Gaara...the thing is I'm kinda in a sticky situation. The village is underpopulated, and Lady Tsunade has the majority of the village on some crazy mission to repopulate the village."

"And?"

"And...I'm on that mission with Sasuke. I'm kinda married to him right now..." 

His eyes widened and the air between us thickened. 

_Perfect! A rejection without there being an actual rejection. Damn it, I'm freaking smart! That had to have given him a clue to just let me go, right?_

"I'm sorry Gaara--"

"No!" he shouted angrily as his grip on my hands tightened. 

"Gaara, what's-?!"

"You don't actually love him though, right? I just heard you say you're in love with me. So why don't you just leave him and we'll be together. I'll tell Lady Tsunade and--"

"Gaara stop!" I yelled angrily as I yanked my hands away from his. "Listen Gaara, I can't just leave the mission. I have to do it for the village." _Liar. You fucking liar, Naruko._

"But Naruko...you can still be mine, right?"

"I..." 

_Maybe being with Gaara wouldn't be so bad. He loves me, and even though I don't love him, maybe being with him will make me forget my feelings for Sasuke. Then once I lose my feelings for that jerk, I can finally focus on loving myself and the village. Then I'll drop Gaara and devote myself to being Hokage._

_He would understand if I left to be Hokage and care for my village rather than saying 'I lied about loving you because I didn't want to admit I'm in love with Sasuke.'_

I felt my heart drop as I finally decided on what to do.

"Yes...I can still be yours."


	13. Fragments

As soon as my evil words left my mouth, I heard the sound of a bag hitting the ground. Startled by the sound, I turned around and saw Sasuke walking away from our direction.

_Did...did he see us just now?!_

I quickly let go of Gaara's hands and ran up to the bag that was on the floor. 

"Sasuke, you-!"

"Shut up." 

I shook at his sudden cold and heartless tone. _Why's he so upset...?_

"But your bag-"

"Just throw it away." 

Not once did he stop to look back at me. He continued to walk away, never saying a word. 

I stood there speechless, confused by his sudden change in attitude towards me. Unable to figure him out, I decided to open the bag to see what he wanted to throw away. That's when I saw the newest flavored ramen that I had been dying to get my hands on for the past week. 

_Why...? Why would he want me to throw this away? Why did he even have this? He doesn't even like this type of stuff._

I felt my heart begin to ache as I heard the cracks in my heart begin to form.

_Am I doing the right thing...?_

"Is everything okay, Naruko?" asked Gaara while he placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah..." I quickly stuffed the ramen back into the bag to hide it from him.

"What's that?" He asked as he glanced at the bag in my hand.

"It's nothing. Just trash," I replied while hiding the bag from his view. 

"Oh okay." He then reached for my hand and tried to intertwine his fingers with mine. 

I shook at his actions and quickly removed my hand from his. _This doesn't feel right..._

"I-I'm sorry...I'm moving too fast, aren't I?" Gaara asked timidly; the expression he carried was enough to tell me he was hurt and embarrassed from my action.

"N-no! I just need some time, haha..." 

He nodded, giving me a loving smile. "I understand. I'll wait until you're ready."

I stared into his loving eyes and felt my heart ache again. _I'm sorry Gaara..._

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Why?! Why did she suddenly choose him?! I didn't know she was in love with Gaara! I'm such an idiot!_

I continued to walk aimlessly in frustration. I was upset at her for choosing him, but I was also upset at myself for not having the guts to do what he did. He was brave enough to do what my pride never allowed me to do, and that was how he took her away from me.

My feet had taken me to the place where it all began. I stared at the academy in sorrow before closing my eyes. With a click of my tongue, I turned away and sat on the nearby swing. 

_Why did I have to fall for you...?_

I chuckled to myself as my memories answered my own question. _I really fell for an idiot, huh? A really stupid dork that always smiles at me with her hand reached out to save me. She's a loser that doesn't know when to quit, and that's why I love her..._

I sighed sadly as the pain in my chest worsened _. I should have just told her..._

I sat up from the swing and began to walk away. The lake was always the place I went to be alone, and so I went back to my childhood's safe heaven. 

* * *

I stared at the dock, remembering all the memories that came from it. I would come here to practice my jutsus, to be alone and think, and the one who would come by to bother me, eventually saving me from my hatred and loneliness, was Naruko.

I gazed at the lake as I began to make my way down the dock, sitting at the edge to stare at the water.

_I'm an idiot...I'm an idiot for being in love with an idiot. If she wouldn't have come into my life the way she did, I wouldn't be in this unfortunate situation..._

I sighed again as I let my back fall onto the harbor. I laid down on the wooden dock and stared up towards the sky. 

_Even after seeing you with him... I can't stop myself from loving you. I'm not mad at you, but mad at myself for not taking the chance to do what Gaara had the balls to do. Why am I always so weak when it comes to you? Why can't I ever express what I feel for you like he did? Why am I unfortunately yours?!_

"Damn it!" I yelled angrily as I felt my eyes start to tear up. _Why am I unfortunately in love with you?!_

I quickly covered my face with my hands as I felt the cracks in my heart begin to deepen. My heart was crumbling, and soon there would be nothing left of it like before.

"Hey Sasuke."

I jumped at the sudden call of my name and quickly wiped my eyes. I sat up and looked behind me to see Shikamaru. He stared at me with his usual nonchalant expression as he yawned while his hands rested in his pockets.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he stated while beginning to make his way towards me. "I like to come here to be alone, and then I saw you laying there, looking all sad like some little heartbroken girl. Tch, what a drag..." he said with a sigh as he sat next to me.

I remained silent as he spoke. His perception of me was spot on. I was acting like a heartbroken child, but how else would you expect me to act after seeing Naruko get swept away by the crazy red-head? 

I sighed again as I glared at the sunset in annoyance. _If I was still the Sasuke from two years ago, I wouldn't be acting like some heartbroken idiot...Tch, she's made me weak..._

"You seem annoyed," he mentioned with a yawn, "Did you and Naruko fight again?"

"Hn." I felt my fists tighten at the mention of her name.

"That bad, huh?"

"What do you know?!" I yelled angrily.

He stared at me completely shocked by my sudden outburst.

 _Damn, I'm losing my cool._..

I clicked my tongue as I looked away from him and back at the body of water.

"Listen man, I don't know what happened between you two, but it looks like this a problem you guys need to talk about."

I grunted angrily at his words. _He says it as if it's the easiest thing to do..._

"You two are idiots..."

I glared at him as he called me an idiot.

"All I'm saying is that this happens every time you two fight. You guys never say a word to each other about why you're mad, and then both of you are left confused and hurt thinking about what to do next. Then one day you guys magically make up because deep down inside you both know you can't live without each other." He then sighed loudly before resting his back on the dock, "What a troublesome and unfortunate love you guys have."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I yelled infuriated by his truthful words.

He shrugged his shoulders while he focused on the sky. "Alright...let's say I really don't know anything, but that doesn't change the fact that both of you guys are hurting right now."

_She's hurting...?_

"I saw Naruko walking with Gaara to meet Lady Tsunade. She looked hurt so I guessed it had to be something to do with you. But something about them seemed super weird. Gaara was looking all in love with her and she was giving him these fake smiles and laughs." He then shivered at the thought of what he saw.

I placed my hand over my heart as I felt the pain deepen. _She's smiling at him...Heh, that's more than she's done for me in the past week._

He yawned again as his eyes watched the clouds disappear. "What exactly happened between you two? Why was she with him, Sasuke?"

"We didn't fight...And the reason she's with him is because they're a couple..." I mumbled sadly as I felt a few fragments of my heart hit the abyss. 

"What the hell?! A couple?! How?! I thought you and Naruko were in love with each other!" He yelled as he sat up.

"You too, huh?" I remarked with a sigh.

"Ugh, what're you doing here then? Shouldn't you be trying to get her back?!" he yelled angrily.

I shook my head no, thinking about what he said. "She chose him...She never wanted to be with me anyway..."

He stood up and hit me over the head. "Are you stupid?! This mission was the one way everyone thought you guys were finally going to become a couple, and now you're telling me Gaara stole her away from you and you're going to do nothing?! Both of you guys really are idiots!"

He began to pace around until he finally decided to speak again. "I've made a mistake like you...I let the one I love go because I was stupid enough to think I wouldn't be good enough for her. Don't make the same mistake as me...damn it, this is such a drag! I just wanted to take a freaking nap!"

He placed his hands back into his pockets and began to walk away. "Sasuke, if I were you, I would run my little ass over to the Hokage's office right now. Because if what you told me is true about them being a couple, Lady Tsunade is going to get some great idea of separating you two and having them be together for an alliance of villages. You don't have a lot of time so choose wisely."

With those last words, he was gone. 

I slowly turned back towards the sunset, still trying to process what he had told me.

_What am I doing...?_

I clenched my fists and then quickly stood up in anger. 

_I need to get her back._

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

I walked into the Hokage's office with Gaara at my side. Lady Tsunade stared at us two in shook and quickly cleared her throat to speak. 

"What can I do for you?" She asked awkwardly as she pretended to look at her papers to hide the fact that she was staring at us.

Gaara took my hand in his and smiled at me happily. "Lady Tsunade, Naruko and I would like to get married."


	14. Unfortunately Sakura

I was shocked by Gaara's sudden mention of marriage.

_What the hell does he mean by marriage?!_

Granny Tsunade and I stared at each other with speechless expressions. ' _I swear I didn't know about this!'_ I yelled mentally towards her when she showed me a fist. 

In just one day, everything had been flipped upside down. One lie was all I said. One small lie, and now I'm paying double the price for my sin. 

I was yelling internally for whatever higher being out there to get me out of this situation, but instead, I heard laughter from Gaara. Granny and I both looked at each other before turning over to face him in confusion. 

"Don't worry Naruko, I could never just marry you out of the blue," he said with a smile. "But maybe one day..." he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly, "...we'll be together forever..."

I smiled nervously at his gesture. _He kissed my hand?! No no no! Eww eww eww! Ugh this isn't right!_

Granny Tsunade then cleared her throat loudly to catch our attention. "Well, I'm glad to know you guys are both madly in love..." as she spoke, she glanced over at me with narrow eyes, indicating that she wanted to speak to me about this sudden charade. "So...What can I help you with Gaara?"

"Since Naruko and I are now dating-"

"Wait, wait, wait...What did you say?"

"We're dating."

She sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "When did this happen? Better yet, don't even tell me." She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry to inform you Gaara, but Naruko is on a mission right now where she is currently _married_ to Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"...and they're supposed to be having a kid together within these next two years."

Gaara nodded at her statement. "I'm aware of that too."

"Okay...then why are you here if you know you can't be with her?" 

"Well, Naruko does not truly love Sasuke, and they never agreed to be exclusive, so I can technically still be with her."

"Huh?"

_This is such a mess...how the hell did that small lie get so drastic?!_

I couldn't say anything as the two went back and forth, finding a way to prove that one action couldn't outdo the other. I sighed as I slowly backed up against the wall and rested there.

_All this because I couldn't admit that I was falling for that stupid ass hole...I'm such an idiot..._

The two were still fighting until Lady Tsunade finally blew up and broke her desk in half with a punch. 

"Listen Gaara, I care for our alliance deeply, but Naruko is on a mission here for her village! I will not annul the marriage, and she will not be removed from the mission until 2 years from now! Am I clear?!" 

He crossed his arms angrily as he stared at her. "You're a sick woman... trying to play matchmaker by forcing people to have children to "save their village." I'll respect this mission, but nowhere in your rules does it say that she can't have an outside relationship while on the mission."

She crossed her arms angrily as she listened to Gaara's words. "Fine. Do whatever you want, but don't try to take Naruko away from this village until her mission is done. Now get out of my office!"

Gaara turned around angrily as he grabbed my hand to walk out the door. He dragged me along with him, and I simply followed out of guilt. I didn't want to live in my lie any longer. I wanted to go home, eat Sasuke's food, and maybe even have some sort of stupid argument with him. But I had already dug myself deep into a hole of lies with no way out. If I truly wanted to leave, I would have to pay the ultimate price of telling the truth, and I couldn't do that no matter what.

Before he could pull me out of the office, I took the chance to look back at granny Tsunade for help. However, instead of giving me a sign to show her support to help me, she shook her head in disappointment before mouthing a few words to me. My heart sank into my chest as I read the words from her lips.

I instantly looked away in shame. I needed to avoid my truth and live in my lie. 

***

**Sasuke P.O.V**

After Shikamaru's lecture, I realized he was right. I need to go and take back Naruko from Gaara. All my life she had been the one to try and take me back to the village where I belonged. Now it was my turn to bring her back to the place where she belonged: in my arms, forever at my side.

I dashed through the village towards the Hokage's office in hopes of reaching her in time.

_Please...I want Naruko to be with me! I need to tell her how I feel!_

I weaved in between people, avoiding anyone who could slow me. I needed to reach her before it was too late. I had already missed my chance to be with her before, and I wasn't going to miss my chance again. But as I was running to rescue her, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see: Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun~!" She called out as she was walking out of a store.

She quickly ran up to me with a grocery bag in her hand. "Sasuke-kun, what're you doing here~?"

_I swear she's annoying...why does Naruko even care about this bitch?_

"I'm busy Sakura." I tried to go around her, but she quickly pulled onto my sleeve, forcing me to stop.

"Wait...are you looking for Naruko...?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes in frustration. _Women and their jealousy..._

"Sasuke-kun...why are you trying to find her? I'm not sure if you know, but Gaara and Naruko are in love with each other, so if I were you, I would give up."

I clenched my fists in anger as I tried to hold back from punching her. "Shut up."

"But-!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" 

She flinched from my sudden outburst. People had begun to stare and my glare on the pink-haired girl intensified.

"Why...?" I heard her mumble at the ground. She then looked up at me and the hate she held for her supposed best friend was written across her face. "Why Naruko?! What's so special about her anyway?! Is it because she has huge boobs and a nice figure? Is it because she's a dumb blonde, so you think you can take advantage of her?! What is it?! What makes her so much better than me?!"

She was crying. Streams of never-ending tears came pouring down her eyes.

_She's such an idiotic woman._

"You're not her. That's why I don't like you."

"What...? So you're saying if I get breast implants, a shitty personality, and make myself stupid like her, then I'll have a shot? I honestly don't understand why her?! She's nothing special! She's just a stupid girl that does nothing but run away from her own feelings!" 

This was Naruko's "best friend:" The two-faced girl that spoke nothing but shit about her supposed friend. 

Her words made my blood boil. I had done well to control my anger before, but after she disrespected Naruko, I couldn't hold back. I raised my hand and slapped her with a force strong enough to leave a mark. 

"You're disgusting. To think Naruko calls you her precious friend, and here you are talking about her as if she was some sort of trash. I hate women like you: controlled by their jealous. This is exactly why I could _never_ be with someone as repulsive as _you_."

I began to walk away, leaving her in tears, but to my surprise, she called out to me one last time: "Sasuke!"

_What now...?_

She walked up to me slowly as she wiped the tears that continued to roll down her face. "We're both in unfortunate situations...I'm in love with you, but you detest me...You're in love with Naruko, but she's afraid to admit her own feelings for you..."

"What are you talking about? Naruko doesn't have feelings for me."

"No, she loves yo-" she suddenly stopped mid-sentence. It was as if she was planning some sort of scheme in her head as she took a breath to continue talking, "No, you're right...she's unfortunately in love with Gaara and not you."

From what I had seen today, it seemed that had to be the case. The way Gaara looked at her made it painfully obvious that he loved her, yet there was something strange about Naruko's expression. It was as Shikamaru had said, she did seem pained. 

_I'm such an idiot for not noticing before...I can't believe I let my anger blind me..._

I clenched my fists as I answered her: "There's no way she actually loves him. That confession seemed too sudden. She probably accepted his feelings out of pity."

She began to glare at me as I spoke. "No Sasuke. Naruko hates your whole existence. She would never want to be with you."

I felt my heart sink as she spoke those painful words. She had attacked my deepest insecurity. _Don't listen to her. She's just trying to get in my head._

Suddenly the reminder of earlier this morning crossed my mind. When I had tried to hug her, she pushed me away with hate in her eyes. _That's right...she only sees me as a rival. She hates me despite everything she's done for me...But what if I misread her expression like earlier today?_

"You're lying," I said firmly. 

She shrugged her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. "Say what you want, but that bimbo considers me to be her _best friend_ ; she tells me _everything_ , so I would know."

_She has to be lying...but Naruko does consider this bitch her best friend, so maybe what she's saying is true...?_

"Everyday Naruko tells me about how much she loves Gaara and how she wants him all for herself~."

Her words were like a hammer, chipping away at my heart. But I couldn't allow myself to listen to her. She was a liar, a manipulator, and nothing she said could be trusted. 

"No..."

"Huh? What was that? Was that the sound of a heartbroken idiot in denial?" She asked as she cupped her ear to mock me.

The Sakura that was heartbroken and teary-eyed a moment ago was no longer the person I was seeing before me. She was now a manipulating demon.

"Oh! Now that we're on the topic of Gaara, I actually saw them together a moment ago. They were making their way into a hotel while holding hands. It seems to me that they're going to seal the deal tonight~. Oh wait! Isn't she technically married to you? Oh no, what'll you do~?"

"Shut up! You're lying!" Naruko isn't that type of girl!

"Awww that's cute that you think I would lie to you about that~. Well, if you don't believe me, I would go check to see if she's at her apartment or not. Whether you decide to believe me or not is your choice, but remember, as long as she's with Gaara, she'll have a chance at getting pregnant with him, so you better hope she doesn't if you want a chance at being with her."

_She's lying! Naruko would never do that! She's just trying to get under my skin!_

She sighed as she fixed her hair. "Well, I guess I'll get going. Good luck with your unfortunate situation, Sasuke-kun~"

She waved and walked away.

_She's a lying bitch, there's no way..._

Even though I knew she was lying, I couldn't stop myself from doubting. My body moved on its own and had me running towards our apartment.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

_I hate Naruko. I hate her. I hate her. I HATE her! She took the one thing I ever wanted in life without even trying. I hate her for that, but I also hate Sasuke..._

I clenched my fists in anger as I stopped walking and stared at the ground. As I looked down, a puddle laid before me, reflecting my evil expression back at me.

_Sasuke treated me like dirt, but now, I have the upper hand. I have both of their hearts in my hand, and I'll make them both miserable! I will do everything I can to keep them apart...and it'll be easy. Love makes people weak, and with my lies, I'll continue to destroy them from the inside._

I smiled as I thought about how gullible Sasuke was, believing the lies I said about Naruko and Gaara. 

_He's an idiot when it comes to her. Lying to them will be easy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So summer term classes just started for me at UNI, so I'm going to be updating slower than usual. Sorry about that guys, but I'll try to post at least once every week like before but no promises...sorry... :(


	15. Timing

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I ran to the apartment as fast as I could.

_Please...let her be there!_

I ran up the stairs and quickly placed my hand on the doorknob, but the fear of her not being home made me stop. 

I couldn't open it. I didn't want to open it. 

_If she's not there...what would I do? Give up on her?_

I took a deep breath before I began to open the door. _Naruko...please be home..._

When I opened the door, she was sitting down at the table with the cup of ramen I had bought for her. 

"Sasuke? Why do you look like shit?" she asked as she took a mouth full of noodles.

I was relieved, happy, and slightly upset with myself because I allowed Sakura to get under my skin; I knew she was a liar. I let out a small sigh of relief but then quickly returned to my usual cool and calm composure.

"Shut up, idiot." 

I shut the door behind me and removed my shoes so I could walk into the house. I was making my way to the table when I began to feel an uncomfortable pressure begin to form between us, so I took the chance to sit at the couch instead.

It was quiet, and only the sounds of Naruko's unmannered form of eating echoed through the apartment. I closed my eyes, letting out another sigh before I decided to break the silence. 

"So...you and Gaara, huh?" 

"Huh? O-oh yeah...we're a couple now..." she replied awkwardly.

"Did Lady Tsunade say it's okay...? For you guys to date while we're...married?"

"Um...she didn't say no...but I can't go to the sand village until I'm done with the mission here."

 _Sand village? Why would she go to the hidden sand? Is she actually thinking about moving there for_ _him...?_

I felt the pain in my heart return from my thoughts. It was as if the empty space where my heart once stood was hurting more than when it had broken.

"Naruko...?"

"Yes...?"

"Does he make you happy?"

The air between us had thickened, making the tension almost visible. It was hard to breathe and the sound of my broken beating heart rang in my ears. I was scared. I had never been in a situation like this before.

My emotions were constantly changing and affecting everything I did. They drove me to do things I would have never done before. And the fear of not knowing Naruko's thoughts drives me insane. I want her to be happy, but-

_I don't want her to love Gaara; I want her to love me..._

I heard her hesitate to speak before releasing an awkward laugh. "I mean, Gaara's a great guy. He's sweet, considerate, smart, brave, and just a good person overall. He gets me like no other because we share the same fate of being hosts to the tailed beasts. He's a great friend...and I guess he does make me happy too."

I placed my hand over my heart as the pain became unbearable. Tears began to form in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall. I use to be emotionally strong, but she had made me weak. Being a ninja was one thing, but being a human was another.

I quickly held my breath as I wiped away my pathetic tears. I then exhaled silently, not wanting to give away my pitiful state.

"Then..." I started, "What about me? Do I make you happy...?"

"Sasuke...I-"

"Do _I_ make you happy, Naruko?"

She stayed silent. She didn't say anything. She didn't even laugh or reply with a snarky comment. At this point, she didn't have to say anything; her answer was painfully clear.

It was quiet for a few moments until I heard the chair which she sat on move and the sound of chopsticks hitting the kitchen sink.

"Sorry Sasuke, I gotta go." 

And without another word, the door to our apartment closed, leaving me in tears.

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

_One lie...one lie was all I said, and now I'm tangled in a web of lies._

I began to think about what the old lady said as I walked out: _"You're a lying coward."_

I quickly shook my head at the thought. 

_I know I'm a liar...I know I'm a coward, but what was I suppose to do in that situation? Sasuke doesn't care about me the way I do, so the only one who would have been hurt from the truth would be Gaara._

I sighed as I walked down the steps of my apartment. It was late at night, and I had spent one day creating nothing but trouble. 

I sat at the end of the steps thinking about my next move. 

_What do I do? Should I tell Sakura the truth? No, because then she'll be hurt to know I'm actually in love with Sasuke._

_Should I tell Hinata? Maybe...but she might tell Kiba and he'll tell everyone._

_Should I tell granny Tsunade? I mean, she basically already knows, judging from the fact that she called me a "lying coward."_

I sighed as I slowly stood up to walk towards the Hokage's office once again. 

_Will I ever leave this unfortunate situation?_

* * *

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office when I heard granny yelling to come inside. 

I slowly opened the door and let myself in, closing the door softly behind me.

"I see our pretty little liar is back," she said as she stamped her last paper, "What can I do for you, Naruko?"

I began to twiddle my thumbs as I thought about my words. "Um...can I talk to you? Usually, I would talk to the pervy sage but he's...You know...gone...'"

She sighed, feeling the pain I held for the man that was like a father to me. She then closed her eyes and opened them again to look at me with a glare. While crossing her arms she turned to face Shizune before standing up from her seat. "Shizune, take care of the office while I'm gone. I have to talk to my troublesome kid."

* * *

We sat at one of Tsunade's favorite barbecue places. She was filling her shot glass with alcohol as we waited for the barbecue to come out.

"So Naruko, what deep shit have you gotten yourself into now?" 

I sighed as I banged my head against the table. "Granny, I'm stuck. I don't know what I'm doing..."

"Well, let's start from the beginning so we can find the problem."

I told her everything, from beginning to end, my feelings, my thoughts, my lies, everything. 

"So basically you're telling me all of this shit started because you didn't have the balls to tell that little runaway boy how you felt? Pathetic. I thought you were better than that, Naruko."

"Shut up! And his name's Sasuke, not little runaway boy!"

"Ehh same thing."

Tsunade quickly took another shot and then slammed the shot glass onto the table. "Well if you ask me, the only solution to this is telling the truth and communicating. You're the one who created this mess with your lies so you're the only one who can get yourself out."

I pouted as I stared at the table. _She's right...this whole thing is my fault and I'm the only one that can fix it._

"Naruko, let me give you some piece of advice...If you love someone, tell them because they'll never know unless you say something. It's so obvious that Sasuke is in love with you, and the chances of you guys being together for this mission was almost impossible, but fate put you guys together. You guys are meant to be!"

"Huh?! What do you mean Sasuke's in love with me?!" 

"You're such an idiot Naruko. Everyone knows he's in love with you."

_What?! But I've never noticed..._

"Naruko, it's only been a day since you've created that lie of yours, so why not just go out and fix it before it's too late? Sasuke's in love with you, so you're literally not losing anything by telling him you love him back. Then after you tell him, tell Gaara the truth. I know he'll understand."

_She's right! I still have time to fix everything I've done!_

I quickly stood up, causing the table to shake and her sake to spill. 

"Naruko, what the hell?!"

I quickly walked out of the booth and went over to Tsunade to give her my most loving hug. "Thank you, Granny...I love you so much~!" I kissed her forehead and quickly ran outside to find Sasuke.

_I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell him how I feel!_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Hey Sasuke-kun~!"

In seconds he closed the door, leaving me outside in anger.

"Open this fucking door right now, Sasuke!"

The door began to open up slowly again. He was angry, and his eyes yelled out his hatred towards me.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I just came to talk to you~," I said with a ring to my voice. While I looked at him, I glanced into their apartment to see if Naruko was home, but she wasn't.

_Damn it! Where is she?!_

"So...where's Naruko?" 

"..."

"Hmm I see, you're not gonna tell me. I guess she really was at the hotel with Gaara, huh~?"

"Leave," he growled angrily.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving. There's no point in me being here anyway unless she's here. See ya Sasuke-kun~"

I began to make my way towards the steps when I saw those infamous blonde pigtails make their way up the stairs. 

I quickly ran back to the apartment and pounded on the door. "Sasuke, open up right now! It's Naruko!" I yelled in a panic.

"Naruko?! What happened--?!"

I quickly grabbed onto his shirt collar and forced him down to meet me. As I timed my next move, I waited for Naruko to reach the top floor before I laid my lips against his.

He began to fight me, but I didn't let go until I heard her running footsteps. He then furiously pushed me off, causing me to drop to the ground. 

"Never show your face here again, you disgusting bitch." He slammed the door shut and left me sitting outside with a smile.

_My plan is working~_


	16. First Truth

It's been a week since the last time I was able to look Sasuke in the eyes. Ever time my eyes would accidentally meet his, the image of his passionate kiss with Sakura filled my mind. I couldn't bear to be reminded of that night, so I avoided him. I wanted to hold onto the last remaining shards of my heart before they were completely destroyed.

_I thought Sasuke hated Sakura...then why did he kiss her? Was he lying all this time? Did he really love Sakura all along and pretended to hate her? Why...why did I have to find out about their love right in front of my own home?_

"Dinner's ready."

I sat at the table, facing down as Sasuke placed the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks..."

We began to eat and the atmosphere around us was thick. Neither of us spoke as we ate, and my eyes made sure to glue themselves to my plate. _This is a mess...Everything in my life right now is a mess..._

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Chopsticks hit the table. "Naruko."

I couldn't look up, but I placed my chopsticks down on the table and continued to look at my plate. 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

I was shocked by his sudden question. "No..." _Of course, there's something wrong, idiot!_

"Then why have you been so lifeless?" 

_Because you broke my heart, jerk!_

"You've been like this since that day you came home late last week. What happened?"

_I saw you eating Sakura-chan's stupid face!_

Anger and sorrow consumed me as I remembered the events of that night. My emotions were beginning to cloud my mind, hindering my control over my own thoughts. As I stared at Sasuke with narrow eyes, I couldn't help but imagine the long rant I would have yelled at him:

_Oh, so you really want to know why I'm so lifeless Sasuke? Then let's review all of last week to see the many possible reasons for my lifelessness! Hmm well, it could be because I'm faking my feelings for Gaara as I maintain our relationship. Or maybe it's because I've had my heart broken so many times in one week that my heart can't take it anymore. Then again, it could also be the fact that I saw you and Sakura-chan eating each other's faces in front of my own damn house!_

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch him and make him pay for playing with my heart. But mostly, I wanted to love him. I wanted to tell him I only wanted to be with him, and that I'm sorry for taking so long to realize that. 

But I can't. He's moved on to Sakura, and I would have too if I were him. It's not easy being in love with an idiot. All they do is hurt you because of their ignorance. 

I sighed as I stood up, leaving my food on the plate. "It's none of your concern. I'm doing just fine. As a matter of fact, I'm going out with Gaara tonight to have a date at a fancy restaurant, so I won't be needing your third rate food."

I tossed my hair to the side as I began to walk towards the door. "Don't stay up too late, and if you're gonna bring a girl over while I'm gone, I'll be back around 11, so you'll have time to clean up."

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruko? Why do you sound so passive-aggressive? What's going on?" He asked as he stood up from the table.

I quickly placed my shoes on to walk outside. _Nope, I am not going to confront him right now!_

I went to open the door, but my hand was quickly caught by his. "Naruko, what's going on on?"

I began to shake in fear from his tone of voice. "L-let me go!"

"Naruko..."

My eyes widened as I heard him say my name with such sweetness. I was trembling. I was scared. I was pinned against the door with no way to escape. He had me trapped. 

He placed his hand on my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Naruko, are you okay?"

As he asked me those words, I felt my eyes begin to water. "Let go of me!"

I went to push him off me, but he pulled me into an embrace instead. 

_No! Please! Stop hurting me!_

I began to punch his chest as his grip on me tightened. "Let go Sasuke!"

"No!"

His shout was enough to make me freeze in fear. 

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

I dug my face into his chest and indulged in his warmth. "I'm sorry...I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because it's my own unfortunate situation that I have to deal with."

"Then tell me so I can help you...I'm already unfortunately yours."

My heart ached in pain as his voice echoed a false sense of love for me. He already had Sakura, yet for some reason, he claimed to be mine _. I need to get away from him...I need to leave...I can't be with him anymore...it hurts too much!_

"I can't!" I yelled as I finally shoved him away. 

As I panted in fear, I looked at Sasuke's shocked expression. His eyes seemed to carry a type of sorrow as if he had just gotten rejected. My chest began to fill with an unbearable amount of guilt, so I quickly turned around and left through the door to avoid any more problems. 

"Naruko! Please, don't go!"

I ignored him and continued to run. 

_We're just in an unfortunate situation...we're not meant to be anymore, but why am I still unfortunately yours?_

* * *

"Naruko, aren't these dishes amazing?" Asked Gaara happily as he placed a fork full of food into his mouth.

I nodded my head as I gave a weak smile. "Yeah...amazing!"

I couldn't take my mind off of the events of this morning. The way he held me and told me he was mine, it all felt so surreal, but it confused me. His words did not line up with what I saw that night. He was clearly making out with Sakura, yet he had the audacity to say he was mine. 

_He really is a playboy, huh...? To think I almost got caught in his web like every other girl...Ugh, I'm so stupid. Maybe it was best if I just never understood my feelings...Tch, too late for that now..._

I began to munch on the food slowly as I continued to run negative thoughts through my head. I was completely stuck in my own world that I had forgotten that I was on a date with Gaara. Suddenly, the sound of Gaara's metal fork hitting the plate made me snap out of my selfish trance. I looked up from my plate to see Gaara with a sad expression. 

"What's wrong?" I asked as I watched his saddened expression.

"Naruko...do I make you happy?"

_Another one of these questions..._

"Of course you do! Why wouldn't you, Gaara?!" 

He gave a weak smile as he stared at his plate. "Naruko, I know you don't love me."

"Huh?! No no no, I do love you Gaara! I love you so so so much! Like my love for you is like--!"

He placed his hand up, indicating me to stop speaking. "It's okay Naruko...You don't need to keep pretending."

The warmth from my blood turned cold as he called me out on my charade. _Did he know all along?_

"I knew you didn't love me...I already knew you were in love with Sasuke...Everyone knew in fact, except for yourself."

I rubbed my temples in embarrassment. _Ugh, even Gaara knew before I did! Why am I so freaking dense?!_

I let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm my embarrassment. When I was ready, I directed my attention back to Gaara. "Why did you ask me to be yours?" I asked.

"Well, when I first heard your confession, I was so elated to know you were in love with me, but when I saw how you reacted to my own confession, I knew that I had misunderstood the situation. And even though I knew all of this, I wanted to still have the chance to try going out with the girl of my dreams, even if it did only last two weeks, haha."

The guilt that I held was almost as physically painful as it was emotionally. My eyes dropped to meet the table. I had no right to look my best friend in the eyes. _I'm just as cruel as Sasuke..._

His hand slowly reached out to mine from across the table. His warm touch and smile had my eyes filling with tears. 

"Naruko...I want you to be happy, and even if I wish for you to be happy with me because I know I can make you happier than any other girl in this world, I know you'll never truly be happy unless you're with the one you love: Sasuke."

"Gaara, I'm so sorry..." I didn't deserve his kindness, yet he still gave it to me. He was the one that needed to be held and reassured, but instead, he gave that all to me.

"It's okay..." he took a deep breath before taking the chance to smile at me, "Naruko, I want you to be happy...so go to Sasuke, and tell him he's got nothing to worry about."

I felt my eyes finally release their tears at his kindness. "Gaara...I-I'm so...sorry!" I said between cries. 

"I know Naruko...I know..."

As I sobbed loudly, the people in the restaurant began to stare at us. Gaara looked around the restaurant awkwardly as he held my hand in an attempt to calm me down. "Um, Naruko, we're still in the restaurant..."

"S-sorry! I just-ugh I can't stop crying!" I whined loudly. I held a week's worth of pent up emotions, and now that they were released, there was no way to stop them.

Our waiter timidly walked up to our table, asking us to leave. My loud cries echoed through the restaurant causing angry stares from every customer. Gaara quickly dragged me out of the restaurant, apologizing repeatedly to the people within the restaurant. The moment the restaurant doors closed behind us, he took my hand, holding it firmly as an act of reassurance. 

That night, I cried until my tears had dried. Even though Gaara was the victim of my cruelty, he kept me company the whole time. No matter how much I pained him. I was still unfortunately his. And just like Gaara, my love for Sasuke was also endless, making me unfortunately his.


	17. Second Truth

I returned later that night to the apartment. My eyes were swollen from crying, and my heart was consumed with guilt.

It was already one in the morning, and the lights to my apartment were completely turned off.

 _I_ _wonder if_ _he brought Sakura-chan over...I hope_ _he_ _at least washed the sheets if he got them_ _dirty_ _..._

I opened the door to my apartment quietly just in case Sasuke was asleep. I removed my shoes, closed the door, and tried to make my way through my pitch-black apartment. As I used the walls to help navigate me to the bathroom, the lights suddenly turned.

I jumped at the sudden action, afraid that my home may have been haunted, but it was Sasuke, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed across his chest. "You're home late," he said sternly.

"Sa-Sasuke?! Why're you still up?!" I stuttered in surprise.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why were you out so late?"

I began to twiddle my thumbs madly as I thought about excuses.

 _I_ _can't_ _just_ _tell him that Gaara and I_ _broke up_ _just so I could be with him. That_ _would_ _be wack, and on top of that, he's with Sakura already!_

He continued to look at me with a face of annoyance.

"Well, you see..." I quickly looked over to my dresser and then at the bathroom, "I'll tell you as soon as I get out the shower!"

I ran to the dresser, grabbed my clothes, and quickly ran to the bathroom. But before I could even go in, Sasuke was already waiting for me by the bathroom door. His annoyed expression beamed down on me as I stood before him.

"Get out the way!" I yelled.

"No. You're clearly hiding something."

"Damn it Sasuke! I'm tired, so just let me shower so I can go to bed!"

He remained silent as he crossed his arms with the same expression. "Naruko, what happened."

"Nothing!"

"Then why are your eyes red and puffy? Did that sick bastard make you cry?" He growled.

"No! Gaara would never do that!"

"Tch. Then what is it?"

I tightened my grip on my clothes as I stared at the ground.

_Well, Naruko...It's now or never._

"Sasuke...do you remember the three rules I established when we were moving in together?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember rule three?"

"How could I forget?" He replied sarcastically.

"Well uh...I might have broken that rule..."

My heart was beating faster than the speed of light, my face darker than the color crimson itself, and my hands were sweatier than a ninja after practice. I quickly gave my face a slap and looked at him nervously.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I, Naruko Uzumaki, am in love with you!"

_I-I said it!_

It was an awkward silence for what felt like forever. My heart was about the burst out of my chest and the sting from my slap still burned my cheeks. I wanted to know his response, but his pan faced expression wasn't helping the situation.

His mouth began to open, and out of fear for what he might say, I quickly stopped him from speaking:

"Wait! Before you reject me, I just want you to hear me out!" I quickly cleared my throat and began, "First I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a dense idiot and not realizing your feelings sooner. I'm also sorry for telling you this out of the blue when I know you're already committed to loving Sakura-chan, but I want you to know now so I can move on."

"Wait what? Sakura? I'm not-"

"I saw you guys kiss last week, and that's why I was being all "lifeless" like you said. It's okay, you don't have to hide the fact that you like her anymore. It's really okay-"

"No, it's _not_ okay. Naruko, I hate Sakura. In fact, I don't even know why you still hang around that disgusting woman."

"Wait...so you're not with Sakura-chan?"

He shook his head no.

"Then why'd you guys kiss?!"

"She forced herself onto me."

"What?! Sakura-chan would never do that!"

He rolled his eyes at my comment. "Just forget about her...So what about you and Gaara?"

I began to laugh nervously as I played with my pigtails. "We uh...broke up because he knew I was in love with you, and not him..."

Sasuke stood there, completely taken by everything I was telling him. His legs began to wobble as he held onto the wall for support.

"Uh, maybe we should sit down and talk," I suggested as I watched his body trembled from shock. He slowly nodded his head in agreement.

We sat at the couch and talked for what felt like seconds but was really hours. All the feelings I had bottled up inside me were finally able to escape. But as my baggage became unpacked, so was his.

"So that's everything. The whole truth and nothing but the truth," I said with a sigh.

He shook his head in disappointment. "...you're an idiot," he said as he face palmed himself.

"Shut up! At least I wasn't dumb enough to try and take Kiba's "advice!" Like what kinda dumbass thinks that being cold is the way to get a girl?!"

Sasuke flushed a light pink as he turned to face the other direction. "Shut up, idiot..."

A smile grew across my face at his childish behavior. Rose-colored glasses fell before my eyes as I watched his lips turn into a small pout. He truly seemed like the most perfect man to exist at this very moment.

"You're too cute, Sasuke," I teased with a smile.

He quickly looked back at me in shock as his face beamed a dark tint of red. I smiled happily at his adorable reaction.

 _He's adorable!_ _A_ _ctually_ _too cute~_

I began to yawn as I looked at the time to see it was almost five in the morning.

"It's late," I yawned again as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"H-hey!" He yelled in a panic.

"Shhh, I'm trying to sleep." I adjusted myself, embracing his arm for comfort as my head used his shoulder as a pillow.

His body instantly stiffened up. I looked up at him with mischievous eyes to catch a glimpse of his nervous expression. He tried to hide behind a straight face, but the blush on his cheeks and the way his lips trembled were enough to tell me he was anxious.

I giggled at his awkward state. "Relax Sasuke, it's not a big deal you idiot. Why're you getting so nervous?" I teased while laying back down on his shoulder.

"Wh-whatever..."

We sat in silence for a while until he cleared his throat to speak.

"Naruko..."

"Yeah~" I replied in a sleepy haze.

"I lov- _like_ you too..."

I smiled as I heard his shy confession.

"I know you do...we're finally in a _fortunate_ situation...and I'm glad I'm _fortunately_ yours."


	18. Bickering Again

I woke up the next morning in Sasuke's arms. He had me in a warm embrace as I slept on top of his chest. His head rested on top of mine, and the sounds of his light snores echoed in my ear. I smiled happily to myself as I dug my face deeper into his chest. _I'm_ _happy...I'm very happy..._

suddenly, the weight from his arm began so shift and his snores disappeared. He slowly released the embrace as he shifted his body to fix his position. I quickly removed myself from his chest, sat up, and smiled towards the one I love.

"Mornin'!"

His usual frown slowly turned into a soft smile and his hands slowly went to touch my cheek. "Your smile's back..." he whispered while gazing at me with loving eyes.

Butterflies fluttered through my stomach as my cheeks warmed up. "Ye-yeah-! I mean--I'm happy now, ya know...?" I replied nervously while staring at the ground and scratching my head.

He stood up from the couch with a chuckle before making his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. "What do you want to eat?" He asked as he set up the stove and took out tools to cook.

"How about some ram-"

"No."

"But you asked me-!"

"I'm not going to keep making you ramen, idiot!"

"Huh?! Then don't ask me what I want to eat!"

We began to bicker again as always until he began to laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"...No matter what may happen, you're always yourself...You never try to act like someone you're not...That's why I lo-" He then stopped midway through his sentence as he looked at the ground.

My jaw dropped in disbelief from what he almost said. _Was he_ _about to say he loved me? Why did he stop?!_

"Idiot, why're you looking at me like that?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"You were about to say-!"

"That you're an idiot?" he asked, interrupting me.

"No, stupid! You were about to say you lov-!"

He cleared his throat loudly, interrupting me again. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

I frowned in annoyance at his childish behavior. "I was saying that you were about to say you loved-" Before I could finish again, Sasuke had purposely dropped the pan on the floor to interrupt me. 

"What was that?" he asked with an attitude and a satisfied smirk.

I clicked my tongue in frustration, giving up on calling him out. "Ugh! You're such a jerk!" I yelled as I sank into the couch and quickly laid down across it. I closed my eyes in frustration, sighing as loud as I could to bother Sasuke. _Stupid Sasuke..._ _why didn't he say he loved me...?_

I then began to groan loudly, annoying him as revenge. 

"Shut up before I make you eat vegetables for breakfast."

"Tch." I pouted angrily, yelling out: "I hate you Sasuke!"

I heard him chuckle as the sound of sizzling bacon hit the pan. "Whatever you say, Naruko."

I blushed at the tone of his voice and dug my head into the sofa. _Stupid jerk..._

* * *

"I'm heading out!" I shouted as I placed my sandals on.

Sasuke quickly removed his apron and began to make his way to meet me at the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out," I replied blandly as I fixed my hair before opening the door.

He sucked on his teeth as he looked at me annoyed.

"What? It's not like you need to know everything about my life," I said as I crossed my arms at his attitude.

"But we're...aren't we...? Ugh!" He began to scratch the back of his head nervously as he looked at the ground with a pink face.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle at his childish outburst as I opened the door. "Technically we're not a couple yet. You never asked me to be your girlfriend, you can't even say you love me, and we haven't even kissed yet," I listed with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

He shook at my comment about saying he loved me. His face turned red and he couldn't look me in the eye. "Well...we did kiss that one time a few years ago..." he said shyly.

"That doesn't count, dummy," I said with a sigh. _Is it really that hard to say 'I_ _love_ _you?' I mean, I already said it so he should have no problem saying it, right?_

I sighed sadly as I went to open the door. I was about to walk out when Sasuke quickly pulled me back into the apartment and closed the door behind me. He had me pinned against the door: his arms holding mine down against the door, and his body hovering over mine.

He then began to lower his face to reach mine, his lips approached me slowly.

_Wait, what?!_

I shut my eyes fearfully as I pushed him away. "W-what the hell are you doing?! This is--It's too sudden!"

He looked at me angrily as he crossed his arms. "What do you mean too sudden? Our first kiss was more sudden then this, you idiot. Or do you not remember?"

I felt myself shiver in embarrassment from that kiss in our academy days. "I told you that one didn't count because it was an accident!"

"Okay, then let's do it again, but not as an accident," he said losing patience.

"No! It's not the right moment yet!" I retorted.

"You're an actual idiot!"

"Shut up! I'm just a hopeless romantic, and I want a special, non-accidental, first kiss!"

"It can't be a first kiss if you've already had it before--and it was with me!" 

We continued to stare at each other in anger, but then his expression changed to his usual expressionless, cold stare. "Just leave."

_Is_ _he really upset...?_

"Are seriously upset at the fact that I don't want to kiss you?" I asked annoyed.

He remained quiet as he turned around, avoiding my gaze.

"Sasuke, you can't even say you love me and you want to kiss me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I said I _liked_ you."

"And I said I _loved_ you," I replied sharply.

I continued to look at him with a bothered look as he faced the ground in shame.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Let me know when you're ready to actually love me, and then I'll think about kissing you." I slammed the door behind me angrily, walking away in hope that some time apart will fix all of this.

* * *

I was on my way to meet Sakura when I couldn't stop thinking about how I left things with Sasuke. _We actually fought again..._ _Maybe I_ _should_ _have just kissed him... But I want our first kiss to be romantic...Is that really too much to ask?!_

I sighed sadly as I felt my heart beat to the sound of guilt. _We're not even_ _a couple_ _, so he_ _shouldn't_ _have been so upset in my_ _opinion_ _._ _He_ _can't_ _even say he loves me, so he has no right to be_ _angry_ _!_

I continued to run the scenario through my head until I ran into Sakura.

"Watch where you're--Naruko?!"

"Sakura-chan~! I need your advice!" I whined as I hugged her.

"Ugh, Naruko, get off me!"

She quickly pulled me off of her and sighed as she fixed her clothing. "Alright, let's talk at the park."

* * *

We sat on the park swings, rocking ourselves lightly as we spoke.

"Wait, so you and Sasuke are actually together now?!" She yelled completely in shock.

"N-no! I mean...kinda...? I just wanted to tell you first because...you know... you're in love with him too..."

She sighed sadly as she placed her hand over her heart. "No, it's okay...I always knew you guys were meant to be, so I'm not really shocked or anything...I'm just glad that you're happy, Naruko."

She gave me a warm smile, and the weight that was in my chest lifted from the reassurance of her words. "Thank you Sakura-chan..."

She nodded happily before she started to swing gracefully on the swing. "So anyway! I think I have some solutions to your problem," she shouted happily.

"Really?!" I yelled excitedly.

"Mhm!" She then quickly stopped swinging and allowed the swing to slow down on its own. "So the problem right now is that you want to have a special first kiss, and Sasuke, like the male he is, just wants to kiss. What a typical guy, and to think I had liked him for so long~" she said with a sigh.

She quickly hopped off the swing and crossed her arms seriously. "Basically, all you have to do is talk to him. Tell him how you're feeling. He'll understand if he truly loves you."

"Yeah, but he can't even say he loves me, so how do I know he really loves me?"

Sakura sighed as she face-palmed herself. "Naruko, you sound like such an idiot...If he's not ready to say it, don't force him. He's not the type of guy that can just say his feelings upfront. That takes time. Besides, you should trust that he loves you even when he can't say it yet."

My eyes widened at the truth of her words. _Ugh, I'm_ _such an idiot!_

I quickly hopped off the swing and ran to hug her. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Of course! And Naruko, one more thing...Normal couples don't even say I love till at least three or more months into the relationship...I think you're jumping the gun a little..."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Sasuke and I aren't just any normal couples...We both have loved each other for so long, and I think it's important to just say it now, then to let another 5 years go by. Thanks for being concerned though, Sakura-chan~"

She giggled as we hugged. "You're right. You guys aren't a normal couple but the stupidest couple. Who the hell takes 5 years to realize they love someone?" 

I released the hug with a laugh. "You're right, haha!"

She nogged my shoulder with a smile. "Hurry up, Sasuke's waiting."

I nodded my head then turned away to find Sasuke.

* * *

**Sakura** **P.O.V**

As I watched Naruko run away, I felt my blood boil.

_Stupid ass bitch...I can't believe they're_ _actually together_ _now...whatever,_ _that's_ _fine. I just need to find a way to break them up..._

As I was lost in thought, I suddenly noticed Hinata walking by. She seemed to be in pain as she covered her mouth with a napkin.

_What's up with her?_

Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground. I quickly ran to help her. "Hinata! Are you okay?!" I shouted in concern for my friend.

"Sa-sakura...I-" in moments she started to vomit.

I began to rub her back as she continued to puke up her breakfast. Then, a thought rushed threw my mind.

"How long have you been feeling this way, Hinata?" I asked with a concerned voice.

"About a week now..." she mumbled as she wiped her mouth.

My eyebrow shot up and the demon inside me began to form a conclusion and a plan.

"Wait...are you pregnant, Hinata?" I asked as shocked as possible.

Her eyes widened as she held her belly. "Do you think I could be pregnant...?"

I smirked sinisterly as I thought of the most ingenious plan. "I don't know for sure, but let's get you tested," I said as I helped her up.

As we made our way to the drug store, I couldn't help but allow the demon within me to take control. I knew how I was going to break them up, and this plan would be their undoing.

_When one door closes..._ _another_ _door opens..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So updates are gonna be almost impossible until December because of my uni classes. Being a music major is tough lol, and I spend about 8 hours of my day just practicing my instruments and on top that I have 8 classes to do.
> 
> Sorry again for the slow updates, but school comes first. I'm almost done with my 2nd degree so I need to keep working!


	19. Forgiveness

**Sakura P.O.V**

Hinata and I stared at the pregnancy test as we waited for the results to appear. Her thumbs danced with each other as her nervousness got the better of her, making her pace around the drug store.

"What if I'm pregnant? I don't think I'm ready yet...maybe this was all a mistake...I shouldn't have-" she began to tear up as she spoke. She was shaking in fear at the thought of being a mother.

"Sakura...I'm not ready..." she whispered sadly while wiping away her tears.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay. We're never ready for anything in life, but things like this wouldn't happen to us if we weren't strong enough to handle it. The results haven't even set in yet, so stop freaking out! If you are pregnant, that's just how it is. You're gonna be fine, Hinata, no matter what result you get. Trust me."

She nodded her head at my words as she wiped her eyes again.

Suddenly, the lines began to appear on the test. We both quickly leaned in to see the results. A smile slowly crept upon my face at the results. The appearance of those two lines meant my plan was about to set into motion.

"I'm pregnant..." Hinata whispered in disbelief. She raised the test to her eyes, still unable to believe what she saw. She fell to the ground in shock, holding the test in her right hand. "What am I going to tell Kiba...?"

I sighed as I took the test out of her hand and shoved it back into the box. "Listen Hinata, you're overcomplicating this situation. Just tell him you're pregnant and you'll move on from there."

She quickly wiped her tears and stood back up. "Yo-you're right...Thank you, Sakura..."

I gave her another hug as I held the box in my hand. I released my embrace, excited to leave as soon as possible to put my plan into motion. But as I was about to leave, she stopped me.

"I'll throw away the box," she said as she held out her hand.

I shook my head no, holding onto the box tightly in desperation. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I'll throw it away. Just go and tell Kiba the news," I said with a wink.

She looked at me strangely before giving me a small smile. "Thank you Sakura... you're amazing." She then walked away with a joyful wave.

As soon as she left, I placed the box into my pocket and smiled evilly to myself.

_Naruko...you're about to be in a hell of an unfortunate situation._

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was at the supermarket, staring at the endless shelves of ramen.

 _I have to_ _make_ _up for what I did this_ _morning_ _...I was being an idiot..._

I sighed as I remembered our argument.

 _Why_ _can't_ _I tell her I love her?_ _I've_ _literally told_ _everyone_ _that_ _I'm_ _in love with her, but I_ _can't_ _even say it to_ _her_ _..._ _I'm_ _an idiot._

I reached for one of every flavor and placed it into my shopping basket.

 _I want to surprise her so she knows I do love her...and hopefully, I can_ _actually_ _tell her how_ _I_ _feel._ _.._

* * *

I was in the apartment, setting up the ramen on top of the table in a pyramid shape. Once I finished staking the ramen, I walked to the bathroom to fix myself. I fixed my hair, washed my face, and changed my clothes.

 _I love Naruko, and I want her to know_ _that_ _even if I_ _can't_ _quite say it yet._

As I heard the door of the apartment open, my heart began to skip in nervousness. The palms of my hands began to sweat and my face grew warm. _Calm down...You can do this_ _._ _.._

I took a quick breath before walking out of the bathroom. My eyes stared at the ground as my hands held on tightly to the hem of my shirt. Then slowly, I raised my eyes from the floor and saw Naruko gawking at the Ramen.

"Sasuke, did you get all of this?!" She yelled happily.

She was too busy drooling at the mouth to notice me walking up to her.

"Yes," I said as calmly as possible.

She then turned over to face me, and her happy expression quickly faded as her eyes met mine. Her face burned red and her eyes remained glued to mine. I grew embarrassed by her stare and began to blush as well.

"I...I got you ramen as an apology..." I practically whispered while trying to glance away.

She continued to stare at me until a smile crossed her face. "I love you, Sasuke."

My heart began to beat even faster, causing my body to boil from nervousness.

"I...I lo-"

She grabbed onto my cheeks and quickly pulled me down so I could meet her eyes. As our eyes locked, her beautiful sincere smile painted her red blushed face. The beating from both of our hearts echoed through the room as we spoke through our eyes.

She then began to close her eyes as she moved closer to my face. I slowly closed my eyes as her hands lead my face to hers. In moments, the heat between our lips met. Slowly, our lips danced with each other, leaving behind a warmth that I had never felt before. My lips trembled as my heart began to beat madly from the new sensations. 

_I love you...I love you so much Naruko..._

With the finale kiss, she pulled away slowly, allowing the feeling of our lips to linger. Her eyes slowly opened and her same blushy smile appeared. "Now that was a great first kiss," she said jokingly with a giggle.

I smiled at her as the pink blush in my cheeks intensified. She slowly began to bring her arms around me, walking into my arms, holding her close. As I buried my face into the nape of her neck, I felt her lay her head onto my chest

"You're the only one for me..." I whispered as we indulged in each other's warmth.

"I know, Sasuke...and that's why I'm sorry I got so upset."

I shook my head as I tightened the embrace. "I'm sorry...I just need time..."

"It's okay; Take your time. I'll try to be more considerate," she whispered back as she tiptoed to kiss my cheek.

 _I've never felt such love from a person before...I love her and I love how she loves me. I want to tell her badly how much_ _I_ _love her, but I can't...and until I can,_ _I'm_ _going to keep showing her love through my actions._

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" I asked while releasing the embrace.

"Can we eat?" She asked nervously.

I ruffled her hair with a small smile. "Yeah..."

She ran off to boil the water as I placed the extra ramen away. I cleared the table, helping her bring over the pot of boiling water.

"Alright! I'm aiming to finish 5 cups this one go!" She shouted excitedly while taking a seat.

"How can you even eat that many?" I asked with a chuckle. I took the seat across from her as I watched her open five of the cups at once.

"Cuz it's freakin' amazing, duh," she stated while using the ladle to pour the boiling water into each cup.

I shook my head, content with where the universe had finally brought me. _I never want to leave your side again..._

I smiled at myself as I placed my hand over hers.

"Sasuke?" she asked slightly flustered.

I took her hand in mine, raising it towards my lips. I then placed a light kiss on the back of her hand and stared into her sea-blue eyes.

"I'm fortunately yours...forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to get at least one chapter out before December lol. Enjoy! 
> 
> (And for those who are still students reading this: Keep studying!)


	20. Another Lie

**Naruko P.O.V**

It has been a week since Sasuke and I have been together, and never I had I ever experienced a constant whirlwind of emotions: bliss, anger, excitement, nervousness - there wasn't a moment where I didn't feel anything. But I love every moment of it. I love Sasuke 

It was sunny, clouds moving slow enough to keep the day cool. Sasuke and I laid together on the grass at the park, staring up at the blue sky happily as we spoke to each other. Our hands were intertwined with each other as I spoke nonsense and he listened with a smile. 

"You see that cloud?" I asked playfully, "It looks like a bowl of ramen!"

Sasuke began to laugh quietly, squizzing my hand lightly. "You and your ramen obsession."

I giggled happily, returning the affectionate gesture. Quickly, I turned to my side, watching him do the same. His eyes met mine, speaking words of affection. I giggled again, as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. _So this is what it means to be happy._

I closed my eyes, moving in closer and laying into his chest. "Sasuke~ I love you~" I sang happily as he began to pet my head.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I smiled happily as he played with my hair. Even though he still couldn't say 'I love you,' his sincere compliments, his loving touches, and his cheesy phrases were more than enough. I was completely unaware of everything around me. It was just me and Sasuke; I felt safe in the world that we were in, and that was all that mattered. 

Suddenly, I remembered something important. I quickly pushed myself away from him, rolled over in the grass, and then stood up in a panic. "Oh no, I was supposed to meet up with Sakura-chan!" I yelled.

Sasuke slowly sat up, giving me an annoyed expression. "Screw her. Come back," he commanded as he opened his arms at me like a child.

I felt my heart skip at his tempting offer, but I shook my head, remaining loyal to my friend. "Sorry Sasuke, I promised to meet her today."

He groaned angrily as he fell back onto his back and stared at the sky.

I quickly kneeled next to him only to have him turn around angrily like a child. "Sasuke, you're being a baby!" I complained as I tried to turn him around.

"Shut up, idiot."

I sighed as I gave up on turning him over. "You're such a possessive baby. I'll be back for dinner, and then I'll be back in your arms, okay?"

I watched his cheeks slowly begin to turn pink. _What a baby, heh._

"Whatever..." he whispered.

I smiled happily as I kissed his cheek and stood back up. "I'll see you soon, Sasuke. I love you~!"

I began to walk away when I heard him call out for me: "Naruko!"

"Hm?" I asked while turning back around.

"I lov--it's nothing!" He shouted as he rolled over some more so his face was nearly facing the ground.

I giggled again at his shyness. "See ya!"

* * *

I quickly ran towards Ino's flower shop to meet up with Sakura. When I got there, she was waiting, leaning against the wall as Ino ignored her and continued to do her job.

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled out.

She turned in my direction with a smile. "Naruko!" she shouted happily while walk towards me.

"Sorry I'm late," I spoke as I caught my breath.

"It's okay, as long as you're here," she giggled happily. She then reached for my hand and began to drag me along with her. "Let's go before the hot spring gets full!"

* * *

"Wow, so you and Sasuke are going steady now, huh?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Mhm! I'm really happy, Sakura-chan. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. Sometimes I can't even believe it's real--It's like a dream I don't ever want to wake up from!"

She placed a hand on my shoulder with a nod. "You stay in that dream world because you never know how long it's going to last."

"Huh?" _How long it's gonna last...?_

"Yeah, you never know what might happen, but anyway- I'm glad you're happy-!"

Worry consumed me as I thought about my blissful relationship coming to an end. I had never thought of that, and now it haunted my very thoughts. _I might not be happy_ _forever_ _...?!_

"Sakura-chan, I'm scared everything's gonna be gone!" I blurted.

"Huh?"

"What if this happiness is really just a dream?!" I shouted anxiously while shaking her.

"Naruko-?!"

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to be heartbroken!"

Her expression turned sour as she raised a hand to hit my back. "What's wrong with you?!"

I grew teary eyes from both the physical and emotional pain I was beginning to feel. _I love Sasuke...I want to stay with him..._

"I thought you said you were happy, Naruko?!" She yelled.

"I am!" I retorted while rubbing my back in pain. "It's just scary..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah...You're right about not knowing what'll happen in the future...I'm so happy now, but what if I'm not in a week? In a month? In a year? I've never once thought about him leaving me."

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Naruko, I didn't mean to worry you."

I shook my head. "No, you just made me see the reality of things. I've been so caught up in a trance that I never thought to think of the 'what ifs?' Honestly...I don't know what I would do if he left...It might kill me..."

"It will," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked in confusion, unsure of what I heard.

"I said it _won't_." She sighed, grabbing ahold of my shoulders so I could face her calmly, "Look, he would never leave you. Sasuke adores you, Naruko. You would have to do something _really_ bad for him to leave you, and I'm sure _you_ would never do anything."

"You think...?" 

"I _know._ Besides, you're too dumb to do anything sinister," she laughed playfully.

I rolled my eyes and laughed along. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." 

She leaned in hugging me. "Enjoy being happy, Naruko. Don't worry about the future and just enjoy what you have now...If you keep worrying, something might happen..." She then released the hug and smiled at me again.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, have you been thinking about any possible guys you might be interested in?" I asked as I elbowed her arm.

"Come on Naruko, who would I date here? Lee? Ew no. I don't think so."

"But Bushy Brows is a great guy!"

She gave me a face as she crossed her arms. "Would you date him?"

I thought about it. "No... I wouldn't..."

We then looked at each other and began to laugh.

_I love Sakura-chan._

* * *

We walked out of the bathhouse happily, still laughing at the jokes we spoke about in the springs. As we were laughing, I became oblivious to everything in my direction, causing me to run into someone. When I looked up, I saw Gaara.

I felt my blood go cold and the guilt I held suddenly returned.

"Gaara..."

He looked at me sadly as he gave a weak smile. "Hey, Naruko."

Sakura looked at me worriedly. "Hey Gaara, Naruko and I were just leaving..."

She pulled me away from him, but I quickly stopped her. "Wait Sakura-chan...I need to talk to him," I whispered towards her.

"You sure?" She whispered back.

I nodded my head and turned back to Gaara.

**Sakura P.O.V**

As I saw them walk away, I couldn't help but feel content as she made my job so much easier.

_Stupid_ _bitch. By leaving with Gaara she just made my job way too easy. I think_ _I'll_ _go visit Sasuke while she's away~_

* * *

I knocked on the door happily as I held Hinata's pregnancy test kit box behind my back. As I heard the door open, I quickly prepared to start my performance.

Sasuke looked at me through the crack in the door in anger. "What're you doing here? Where's Naruko? Wasn't she with you?"

I looked at the ground as sadly as possible as I used my free hand to clench the cloth over my heart in pain. "Sasuke...I need to tell you something about Naruko..."

"No. I need you to leave."

He was about to close the door on me when I quickly caught the door with my hand. I then showed him the test through the crack in the door and waited for him to say something.

"What...why do you have that?" he asked in fear.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about..."

He slowly opened the door, allowing me to present my story. He stood at the doorway, with his arms crossed and an emotionless expression, but deep down I knew he was terrified.

"Naruko and I met today to talk about something important. I didn't know what we were going to talk about until she met me in front of the drug store. I asked her why she wanted to meet there, but she gave me no actual reason. So once we met, she told me everything."

Sasuke continued to look at me annoyed.

_I_ _can't_ _tell if_ _he's_ _buying this or not..._

"We went inside and she walked over to get a pregnancy kit. I was so confused, but she asked me to stay there as she went to go use it. She later came out and told me that she was afraid that she might be pregnant. We then waited until the test showed the results. And much to my surprise, she was pregnant."

"There's no way she could be pregnant. We never had sex," he said completely unconvinced.

"Who said it was yours?"

I saw his expression turn into a demonic glare. "Naruko never had sex with anyone."

"Or so you think." I then passed him the box. "Look for yourself. The results are in there if you don't believe me."

He took the box out of my hand rudely and opened up the box to get the test out. He held the test to his eyes and then quickly dropped it on the floor.

"No..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but as Naruko's best friend, she trusts me with this information, and she asked me not to tell you, but that wouldn't be fair to you. She had this plan to tell you it was your baby when it was born, but it seemed too cruel for you to go through that..."

I smirked evilly as I saw his saddened expression.

_What an idiot._

"It's Gaara's...isn't it...?"

"Yeah..."

He then quickly shook his head and crushed the test with his foot. "No. What am I saying? You're lying again!"

_Damn it!_

"No, I'm not! If you don't believe me, ask Naruko who she was with before coming home, because it certainly wasn't me since I'm here with you right now."

He froze then stared at the ground.

"Ask her...because she left me to go talk to Gaara after we left the drug store, and if I'm right, they're probably talking about that baby."

"I don't believe you."

I shrugged as I spoke: "You've been warned Sasuke."

I looked at his shaken state, smiling happily on the inside. I began to turn around to leave, content with the work I had done.

"Good luck, Sasuke. May she still be fortunately yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School has been hectic, and now I'm working, which clogs my whole schedule now. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this small chapter!


	21. Good-Bye

**Naruko P.O.V**

An awkward silence surrounded Gaara and me as he walked me to my apartment. Even though we had left things more or less okay, it was still awkward. But he was my friend, so I had to try and revive what we had before.

"So...how's everything?" I asked awkwardly.

"Uh...not bad...How're you and Sasuke?"

I felt my heart tighten in guilt at the mention of his name. "I love him...We're really happy right now...I'm happy..." I then stopped walking to look at him sadly. "Gaara, I'm so sorry...For everything I did, and I know no amount of apology can undo what I did, but I'm truly sorry..."

He smiled sadly as he reached over to hold my hand. "I know you are. It's not just your fault...It's also mine..."

"Huh?! How is any of this your fault?!" I yelled in shock at his response.

He sighed, turning his gaze away from me. "I knew you didn't have the same feelings for me, but I still tried to be with you...I just thought, maybe, just maybe, I would have a chance if you spent more time with me..."

"Gaara..." _This is a mess..._

"Naruko, it's going to take me a while to get over you-"

My eyes quickly shifted to the ground in guilt. 

"-But I don't want to lose what we had...You were my first friend..."

He smiled weakly as I returned it. I opened my arms, commanding him to hug me. "Bring it in."

"You'll always have a place in my heart," he whispered while holding me dearly.

"...we'll always be friends."

As we stood there, I could feel his tears fall against my hair. Words were not needed to express how we were feeling. Our bond as jinjuriki was stronger than most. Knowing that we had each other at that moment, was all we needed.

_We'll always be friends...forever and always._

* * *

We were approaching my apartment, laughing as we took each step. I stood before the stairs to my apartment, saying my last goodbyes to my friend. 

"When are you coming back?" I asked.

"Maybe in a month or so. I have to get back to the village to finish up some work."

I crossed my arms, disappointed by the fact that he was always working. "Is being Kazekage really that much work?"

He nodded his head. "You'll see in a few years."

"Believe it."

I sighed in relief, slowly but surely, we were going to fine. "Hopefully, we'll see each other soon," I said with a smile, "If not, hit me up through Kurama," I added playfully.

He chuckled while beginning to walk away. "I will."

I watched him walk away, waiting until he was out of sight before I went upstairs. _We're getting there...Oh-Sasuke!_

A smile consumed my face as I thought about him. I sprinted up the stairs to see him, but as I approached my door, I saw him standing outside, waiting for me.

"Sasuke!" I yelled happily, running to wrap my arms around him. My embrace was wholehearted, and I couldn't wait to feel his arms around me. But as I waited for him to return it, it never came. He was as stiff as a board and lifeless like the dead.

_Huh? Is it just me or is he acting_ _weird_ _?_

"Sasuke? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

He looked at me with cold eyes that sent shivers down my spine. 

_What's_ _going on...? The last time he looked at me like that was four years ago..._

"Naruko," he spat coldly, "Where were you all day?"

"Oh, I was with Sakura-chan all day, and then-"

"Sakura? Then why did I just see you with Gaara?"

"Because I met him on my way home with Sakura-chan," I replied slightly annoyed, "What's with all the questions, Sasuke?" 

He crossed his arms angrily, looking at me with a bothered expression. "Naruko, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me the truth. Where were you all day today?"

_What the hell?!_

I grew angry with his attitude. "I already told you I was out with Sakura-chan. I only met Gaara on my way home, and we stopped to talk. Ask Sakura-chan, she was with me!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Huh?! Why would I lie to you?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?!"

He clicked his tongue and looked at the ground. "What did you talk about with Gaara?"

_Why does he want to know? What's up with all these questions?! It's like he's interrogating me!_

"Does it matter what we talked about?! I'm your girlfriend, and you're supposed to trust me! So why're you asking me all these weird questions? Do you think I'm cheating on you with the guy I dropped for you?!"

"I don't know what to think Naruko! The stories aren't lining up!"

"What stories?! What the fuck are you talking about, Sasuke?!"

He looked at me angrily as tears formed in his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh? Of course, I do!"

"Do you trust me more than Sakura?"

I stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Look Sasuke...Sakura-chan and I-"

"I knew it...You don't trust me like you trust her..."

"No, Sasuke-"

"Is that why you never want to tell me where you're going? Why you always want to have boundaries even after being together? Naruko...I thought you trusted me...loved me...Now, what am I suppose to think?"

The warm blood that ran through me quickly turned cold. "Sasuke, I do love you and trust you...It's just-"

"Just what?" he spat angrily.

His tone of voice angered me, bringing words from the darkest place in my heart. "You were gone for four freaking years Sasuke! While I tried to get you back, Sakura-chan was by my side. _Not you._ So tell me, Sasuke. How am I supposed to trust you after what you did to me all those years?! How do I know you're not going to run away and leave me again?!"

The color of his skin turned white from the shock. "I-"

"'I' what, Sasuke?! There's no excuse. You choose power over us...So before accusing me of having so little trust in you, why don't you re-evaluate yourself?!"

As I watched a tear slip down his cheek, regret filled my heart. _What have I done...?_

"So that's it..." I began, "We have no trust in each other..."

I felt my heart drop at his words. "N-no! It's just...trust takes time-"

"How long do I have to wait until you can trust me?"

"Sasuke-"

"How long, Naruko?"

I held my arms close to my chest. "I...I don't know..."

"How don't you know?" he persisted.

"Look Sasuke, you've only recently come back to the village...I know you've changed--we've changed--but I just need some time to trust you like Sakura-chan...She's been there for me longer than you have. I promise, as we grow, our trust will too."

He sighed, looking away from my direction. "Naruko...I just need to know...would you ever hide something from me and only tell Sakura about it?"

I nodded my head as I thought back to all the conservation Sakura and I had. _Sakura is who I go to for advice on him. There are some conversations I rather have with her than him--or any guy in general._

His expression darkened. Quickly, he wiped the tears from his face and looked away. "If I could turn back time, I would...I should have gone back to you sooner...I'm sorry, Naruko." 

What seemed like simple words came off as a violent goodbye.

"Sasuke...what're you saying?"

"Naruko...It's over."

_What...?_

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears as my heart began to crumble. "Wh-what do you mean? Sasuke, why...?"

He looked away from my direction and walked into the apartment. Desperate to stop him, I chased after him. However, when I reached the doorway, his stuff was packed up as if he was waiting to leave this whole time.

"Sasuke, why is your stuff packed? You can't be serious?!"

He picked up his bags and walked past me like if I didn't even exist.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my furniture."

He was walking out the door, but I couldn't let him leave. I ran behind him and quickly grabbed ahold of his bag, stopping him from moving.

_Why is he doing this?! Why is he_ _suddenly_ _leaving?! None of_ _this_ _makes any sense!_

"Sasuke, why...?! Why're you leaving me?! What did I do to make you feel like this?! I thought we were happy?!"

Tears were streaming down my face and the pieces of my heart continued to fall like my tears.

"Naruko...you know why."

"No...no I don't! Please tell me! Why won't you tell me?!"

He groaned angrily as he pushed me away, causing me to land on the floor in pain. "Sasuke...why...?"

He looked at me with cold, hateful eyes, which shattered my heart.

"Tomorrow morning I will be asking Lady Tsunade to null our marriage. We will divorce and not have anything to do with each other after we separate. I don't ever want to see you again."

He turned around angrily, walking away.

_Divorce?_ _Separate_ _? No...this_ _can't_ _be..!_

I quickly stood back up, ran up to him, and wrapped my arms around him, embracing him from behind as I cried out his name. "Sasuke, please don't go! I love you!"

I was crying in screams. Tears and mucous rolled down my face as I buried my face into his broad back. "Please Sasuke, don't leave me! I promise I'll learn to trust you quickly! I promise, so please don't leave me! I love you, Sasuke! I love you so much! Please, don't leave me!"

He was silent as the sounds of my cries echoed through the hall.

"Get off me."

"No..."

"I said get off me."

I began to cry harder as I tightened my embrace around him. "No! I'm not letting you go!"

"Naruko!"

His shout made my world shatter. In fear, I slowly began to let go. _Sasuke...what happened?_

He fixed his bag on his shoulder and continued to walk away, not looking back at me, not even once.

"Sasuke...please don't leave...I love you..."

He continued to walk down the stairs, not batting an eye in my direction.

"Goodbye Naruko."

And with those words, he left me on my knees, crying madly as I watched him walk away. I was helpless, and nothing I said or did would make him come back to me. It was just as before, he left me broken. 

_Why?! What did I do wrong?! Why Sasuke?! Why?!_

He was no longer mine, but an unfortunate person that my heart would always belong to.


End file.
